La boda de mi mejor amiga
by LoveKP
Summary: Hange está por casarse, aunque tiene muchas dudas al respecto ¿será que lograra llegar al altar? Por su parte Levi jamás imagino que se enamoraría de su mejor amiga, ahora deberá de hacer lo imposible por que esa boda no se lleve a cabo y atrapado en todo esto un reportero que necesita un buen final para su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry **

**(Hoy conocí al chico con el que me voy a casar)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la historia que les había prometido, he de confesar que no la había terminado ya que no estaba conforme y a cada rato le hacía modificaciones, al final creo que este borrador ha sido el que más me ha gustado y espero que también les guste.**

**La siguiente historia se encuentra basado en el mundo actual y moderno.**

Beaure estaba con la cara pegada a la barra en la cantina que frecuentaba, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba una buena historia o seria despedido, para colmo su novia lo había terminado apenas unos minutos.

-Vamos chico, anímate -decía el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso-. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, esta era tu novia número tres en el mes -se burló de la mala suerte de su amigo, por alguna razón las chicas siempre terminaban dejándolo.

-No me estas ayudando -se quejó.

-He visto peores casos -hablo un hombre rubio que estaba al lado de Beaure.

El cantinero le sirvió al extraño y este bebió hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunto Beaure levantando su rostro y dejando la depresión a un lado.

-La llaman la fugitiva -dijo y tomo de su nueva bebida.

Beaure abrió más los ojos, la historia no sonaba mal. Escucho atentamente la narración del hombre quien se presentó como Erwin Smith.

Erwin Smith le explico la historia de una chica que había roto varios corazones.

.

-Te lo digo -Beaure hablaba mientras perseguía a su jefe el señor Roy-. La historia de esta chica se venderá como pan caliente, las mujeres querrán ser como ella y los hombres sentirán curiosidad. Según mi contacto la chica es irresistible, es como un imán que atrae a los hombres, ha escapado de tres bodas, solo imagínate los titulares "novia fugitiva".

-Bien, me agrada -dijo el jefe Roy tras pensarlo un instante. Beaure dio unos saltos de felicidad-. Viaja a ver a esta chica -dijo y Beaure comenzó a alejarse contento de tener una gran noticia cocinándose entre sus dedos-. Y no caigas enamorado de esta mujer -se burló su jefe.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad Levi se estacionaba frente a un edificio, miro su reloj, esa torpe se le había hecho tarde como siempre.

-Buenos días señor Ackerman -saludo el portero.

Él estaba por corresponder el saludo cuando Hange salió apresurada y golpeo al portero con la puerta de cristal.

-¡Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta! -se disculpó mientras corría hacia el auto. Luego ingreso rápidamente-. Antes de que me regañes, me quede dormida porque estaba terminando el proyecto para mostrarlo a los inversionistas -dijo al notar la mirada seria de su amigo.

Hange y Levi se habían conocido en la universidad y desde entonces se habían hecho mejores amigos, compartían todo de su vida y además trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

-Cinturón -regaño sin mirarla. Hange se colocó el cinturón y Levi arranco.

Solo avanzaron unas calles cuando Hange grito.

-¡Mierda los documentos!

Esto hizo que Levi frenara de golpe. Tuvo que girar y regresar.

-¿De regreso tan pronto señorita Zoe? -pregunto el portero divertido al ver a la chica que era un desastre.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hange regreso y se metió rápidamente al auto.

-¿Estas segura de que nada se te olvida? -pregunto fastidiado. Hange asintió y nuevamente se pusieron en marcha.

.

Al llegar Moblit ya los esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Jefa, aquí tiene su café -dijo extendiéndole el vaso-. Los inversionistas todavía no llegan y Erwin sigue de viaje -termino de informar mientras seguía a Hange y a Levi hacia el ascensor.

Ingresaron y subieron unos pisos, al salir la oficina estaba hecha un caos. La gente iba de un lado al otro y los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar.

-Buenos días jefe -saludo Petra detrás de su escritorio y contesto una llamada.

-Señor que bueno que llega, todo es un caos -dijo Auruo, uno de los subordinados del área de Levi -Por cierto, los nuevos pasantes aguardan instrucciones.

Levi se sobo la cien, apenas llegaba y ya tenía dolor de cabeza todo por culpa de Erwin quien había decidido ausentarse tras la boda arruinada.

-Pues vamos a verlos -dijo emocionada Hange.

.

Los nuevos pasantes eran varios chicos recién graduados.

**NOTA: Si, así es, los de la 104 aquí son pasantes y ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven trabajando.**

Hange termino por adjudicarse a dos, uno que se llamaba Armin y venia con un montón de buenas referencias de sus maestros y otra chica que se llamaba Mikasa.

Por otro lado, Levi termino quedándose con dos chicos, uno se llamaba Eren y otro Jean.

El área de Mike se quedó con un chico llamado Connie y una chica llamada Sasha y ya que Erwin no estaba para escoger, le asignaron a dos chicas, una llamada Historia y otra Ymir.

.

-Jefe, estamos listos -dijo Hange asomando su cabeza en la oficina de Kait Shadis, él se había quedado al mando de todo mientras Erwin se tomaba su descanso post traumático como lo había clasificado Shadis.

-Muy bien, vamos -dijo Shadis poniéndose de pie y aunque quería aparentar seguridad, en realidad moría de nervios.

-Tranquilo jefe todo saldrá bien -dijo Hange al notar la actitud de miedo de Shadis.

-Hange esta reunión es muy importante -dijo nervioso-, y no esta Erwin para dirigirla.

-Respire y ya todo saldrá bien -dijo Hange, ella siempre tenia una actitud positiva.

-¿Señor le puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto amablemente el pasante de Shadis, un chico llamado Marco.

-Cafés para todos -dijo sin mirarlo y Marco salió corriendo.

.

Al edificio llego una mujer de facciones asiáticas, ella vestía elegante y camino seguida por infinidad de personas que tenía a su servicio.

-Señora Azumabito, es un honor conocerla -saludo alegremente Nifa-. Por aquí por favor.

Nifa guio a la sala de juntas a la señora Azumabito donde estaban listos Shadis y Hange. La puerta se cerró y todos pudieron relajarse.

Al final todo parecía que había salido perfecto ya que Hange salió contenta de la reunión.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Levi a Hange.

-Todo salió perfecto, Azumabito quedo interesada y al parecer va a invertir, no solo eso, las empresas Tibur también parecen estar interesadas, pero… -ella guardo silencio, tenía que pensar cómo explicarle a Levi.

-¿Pero? -pregunto al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada.

-Tengo que viajar para cerrar el trato, a Liberio -explico.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -dijo fingiendo serenidad aunque la noticia le había caído como una bomba.

-Unas semanas -contesto.

-Bien, por cierto, la comida de hoy la pagas tu por hacerme esperar -dijo cambiando de tema a propósito. No se imaginaba unos días sin Hange en la oficina o en su vida.

-Pero no tengo dinero -se quejó.

-Tienes que ser mas ordenada en tu vida -reclamo y hecho un vistazo a la oficina de su amiga que era un desastre, en cambio la oficina de Levi estaba impecable.

-¿Podemos dejar la comida para cuando regrese del viaje? -pregunto y junto sus manos en forma de súplica.

-Aguarda ¿Cuándo te vas? -pregunto.

-El domingo.

-Bien, entonces ya se cómo me pagaras.

-No, por favor, todo menos eso, me niego rotundamente, absolutamente no -comenzó a negar, aunque sabía que nada la salvaría de eso.

* * *

-Y recuerda decirle "soy feliz de que seas feliz" -dijo Hange bajando del auto y pasándole una caja de regalo a Levi.

-De acuerdo, soy feliz de que seas feliz -dijo fastidiado y miro a Hange, ella lucia muy hermosa en el conjunto que llevaba puesto-. Sabes, pudiste usar vestido.

-Odio los vestidos -dijo divertida-. Nada como un pantalón, son cómodos y ya ni hablemos de los tacones, ahora si vuelves a criticarme no volveré a acompañarte a ninguna de estas reuniones familiares tuyas.

.

Al entrar a la iglesia Levi se encontró con su tío Kenny quien platicaba con varios abogados.

-Maldición Kenny ¿en serio sigues con los prenupciales? -dijo fastidiado Levi.

-¡Miren quien llego! -grito contento y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Levi-. Mi amado sobrino ¿creciste un poco? -se burló y Levi lo fulmino con la mirada-. Y miren quien está aquí -dijo notando la presencia de Hange-. Mi bella Hange, si este sobrino idiota no se casa contigo voy a convertirte en mi esposa número 10.

-Kenny esta es tu esposa numero10 -regaño Levi.

-¿En serio? -pregunto rascándose la barbilla-. Bueno ya perdí la cuenta.

Kenny se casaba con otra de sus asistentes que era mucho más joven que él.

-Vamos dilo -dijo Kenny en cuanto Hange los dejo a solas.

-Es vergonzoso, le doblas la edad, ella no te ama y ¿si sabes que puedes tener relaciones con ellas sin casarte verdad? -regaño, pero a Kenny le daba igual, de echo fingía que no lo escuchaba-. Soy feliz de que seas feliz -le dijo tratando de guardar la calma.

-¡Ah el amor es tan hermoso! -grito y luego la boda se llevó a cabo.

.

La fiesta era muy ruidosa y todos bailaban.

-¿Le dijiste? -pregunto Hange a su amigo, pero al no obtener respuesta ella soltó una carcajada-. No te entiendo Levi, ni siquiera puedes alegrarte por tu tío.

-Kenny estará divorciado en unas semanas y…

-A las pocas semanas se volverá a casar -Hange termino la frase.

-Exacto.

-Al menos lo intenta, tu tío tiene más vida amorosa que tu -dijo burlona.

-Tú y mi tío acumulan bodas -dijo para burlarse.

-Cierto, pero yo nunca he llegado al altar.

-Además yo si tengo vida amorosa -se quejó Levi.

-Pasar unas cuantas noches con Petra no es vida amorosa.

-Así que según tu es mejor comprometerte con una persona que conoces de unas cuantas semanas.

-Bueno ya tendrás toda una vida para ir descubriendo mas cosas de tu pareja en el matrimonio -dijo Hange y le robo un enorme pedazo de pastel a Levi.

-Oye eso era mío -se quejó.

-Tu no comes pastel -alego divertida.

-¡Mi sobrino! -grito Kenny y abrazo a Levi.

-¿Borracho tan rápido Kenny? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Así conocí a mi esposa número 9.

-La 10 -corrigió Hange.

-Eso, y si no sacas a bailar a esta bella dama entonces la convertiré en mi esposa número 11.

-Para eso tendrías que lograr que llegue al altar -dijo despreocupado y Hange lo pateo en la pierna.

Afortunadamente para ellos Kenny se alejo pues había visto pasar una chica y se fue detrás de ella.

-Y ya tenemos a la candidata para esposa número 11 -se burló Hange.

-Bueno pues brindemos por las bodas y los divorcios -dijo levantando su copa y Hange brindo con él.

-Hora de irnos -dijo Hange.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la salida.

.

Tomaron un paseo por el parque y Levi no dejo de ver a su amiga, no podía recordar cuando, pero ahora la veía de diferente forma.

El domingo la llevo al aeropuerto y después de un abrazo de despedida ella se fue.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Cuándo regresa? -pregunto Farlan mientras él y Levi aguardaban en la mesa del restaurante.

-En una semana -contesto.

-¿Y ya le dijiste? -le pregunto.

Farlan era el mejor amigo de Levi desde niños y por ello sabia de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por su mejor amiga.

-Le iba a decir, pero no es el momento -dijo buscando al mesero para que les tomara la orden y así Farlan dejara de insistir-. Ella termino con Erwin hace unas dos semanas.

-Entiendo, quieres que el cadáver se enfrié, pero la llevaste a una boda para recordarle que dejo plantado a Erwin.

-No entiendes Farlan -dijo molesto-. Además, antes de iniciar algo con ella primero tengo que terminar mi relación con Petra.

-¿Cuál relación? -dijo Farlan divertido-. Solo salen de ves en cuando, ni siquiera conoce a tu familia y nunca la llevas a ninguna reunión.

-¡Farlan, aniki! -grito Isabelle del otro lado del restaurante mientras agitaba los brazos para que la notaran.

Ambos saludaron y luego regresaron a su conversación.

-Tengo mi vida perfectamente equilibrada, Hange va conmigo a todas las reuniones familiares y Petra me ayuda con otras actividades.

-Hange algún día llegara al altar -le advirtió Farlan-. Y Petra es como cualquier mujer, ella un día va a querer una joya y no precisamente un collar.

-¿Cuándo regresa Hange? -pregunto Isabelle en cuanto se sentó y Levi hizo una mueca.

-Deja, no preguntes, don amargado esta sensible con ese tema -dijo burlonamente Farlan.

-Levi, yo quiero ser dama de honor -dijo haciendo puchero.

-¡Basta! -grito frustrado-. Se lo diré en cuanto regrese ¿contentos?

-¡Si! -grito Isabelle y comenzó a aplaudir de la emoción, entonces su celular vibro y ella se apartó para contestar.

-Por cierto, hablando de bodas y eso -dijo en confidencia Farlan y de su bolsillo saco un estuche-. Le propondré matrimonio a Isabelle, pero ella ya esta sospechando, así que necesito que lo guardes tu -dicho esto le entrego el estuche que contenía el anillo, Levi estaba por hablar cuando Isabelle regreso y él rápidamente lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

Petra había ido al departamento de Levi para una cena, él ahora se encontraba en la cocina, había dejado su celular en la mesa y entonces este sonó. Petra miro la pantalla y enfureció cuando vio que quien le llamaba era Hange, así que lo silencio inmediatamente.

-¿Fue mi celular el que sonó? -pregunto asomándose Levi.

-No, fue el mío, pero ya lo apagué -contesto inmediatamente.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber mentido, Levi regresaría a la mesa y vería la llamada perdida, tenia que deshacerse de ese celular. Entro en pánico y mas cuando vio que Levi regresaba con la comida. Miro a todos lados y entonces decidió fingir un accidente y tiro la copa de vino sobre el celular.

-¡Petra! -grito Levi y camino hacia la mesa para salvar su celular.

-¡Lo siento tanto! -se disculpó, ahora se odiaba por haber tenido ese arranque de celos, se levantó rápidamente para buscar con que limpiar y al hacerlo la botella se derramo ensuciando a Levi -¡Oh no!

-Calma, yo limpio todo -dijo fastidiado porque al parecer su celular no encendía.

-Yo te ayudo -dijo ella y corrió a la cocina en busca de un trapo.

Entonces Levi recordó que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón el anillo de Farlan y saco el estuche para inspeccionar que estuviera bien.

Cuando Petra regreso vio a Levi y soltó un chillido de alegría.

-¡Acepto, acepto! -grito y abrazo a Levi-. Por eso me invitaste a cenar el día de hoy -dijo contenta y le arrebato el estuche a Levi, lo abrió y admiro el hermoso anillo, se lo coloco y luego volvió a abrazar a Levi-. Justo a la medida -dijo emocionada-. Tengo que decirle a mi mamá -ella tomo el celular y saco una foto del anillo en su mano.

-No, Petra, escucha, eso no es lo que…

Entonces el celular de Petra comenzó a sonar por todas las notificaciones que llegaban.

-Lo he publicado en Face.

Levi guardo silencio horrorizado ¿ahora como saldría de ese enredo?


	2. Chapter 2

**The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share**

**(El chico cuya vida, sueños y amor quiero compartir)**

-¡¿Sabes cuantas horas extra trabaje para comprar ese anillo?! -reclamo Farlan por teléfono.

-No fue mi culpa -dijo mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto-. Ella lo vio, creme yo soy el mas afectado de todo esto.

-Dile que no era para ella y ya está -se quejó Farlan.

-Ella hizo una publicación, se sentirá humillada.

-Puede decir que era broma, yo necesito ese anillo mañana, ya tenia todo armado, el restaurante, la propuesta y ahora tu me lo has arruinado todo -se quejó.

-Tu fuiste el que me metió a mi en este gran problema ¿Qué pasara cuando Hange vea la publicación? -dijo ahora molesto.

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué me estas marcando desde otro número? -pregunto Farlan.

-Mi celular murió, ahora Hange me llamara y cuando no le conteste va a pensar que la estoy evitando por lo de la boda.

-Amigo tu si que estas salado -desde el auricular podía escuchar como Farlan se reía y a Isabelle que iba llegando -¡Ya voy! -grito Farlan-. Amigo Isabelle llego, te prometo que yo te ayudare con lo de Hange, pero quiero mi anillo mañana -dicho esto colgó.

Levi se dejo caer en la cama y miro al techo, tenia muchos problemas que resolver.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo fue un caos, todos lo felicitaban por su compromiso y eso le enfurecía más y para colmo debía de entregarle el anillo a Farlan antes de las siete de la noche.

-Buenos días jefe -saludo Eren y dejo unos documentos en el escritorio.

-Eren necesito que lleves a reparar este celular, es de vital importancia que lo tenga funcionando y mientras tanto necesito recuperar mi número -dijo lanzándole el celular y Eren lo atrapo haciendo miles de malabares para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Si señor, iré a la tienda para que pueda usar su numero mientras reparan su equipo -contesto Eren-. Pero puede que tarde.

-¡Necesito ese número inmediatamente! -grito Levi y Eren comenzó a temblar -En unas horas recibiré una llamada importante desde Liberio, si no contesto esa llamada te hare personalmente responsable ¿entendiste?

-Si jefecito -dijo Eren tragando saliva y salió corriendo.

.

Eren tardo unas horas en regresar, cuando lo hizo vio como Levi se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina para calmar sus nervios.

Le tengo su celular nuevo con todo y su numero listo para funcionar, lo he dejado con la pila al 100% -dijo contento y le entrego el celular a Levi.

Levi no perdió tiempo y le arrebato el celular de las manos, luego este comenzó a sonar, era un número que conocía bastante bien, el teléfono de Hange.

Estaba por contestar, pero aun no sabia que le iba a decir, así que el pánico le nublo todo raciocinio.

-¡Contesta! -dijo a Eren y nuevamente le lanzo el celular.

-¿Pero no es la llamada que esperaba? -pregunto confundió Eren.

-¡Solo contesta la maldita llamada! -grito furioso y Eren contesto.

-¿Diga? -pregunto con miedo.

-¿Quién habla?¿Dónde está Levi? -pregunto Hange del otro lado del auricular.

-El señor Ackerman esta… él esta… -Eren miro a su jefe quien le hacia señas, pero no entendía nada de lo que intentaba decirle-. Está en ¿el baño? -dijo Eren y Levi se dio un golpe en la frente.

-De acuerdo, bien, dile que me llame, ayer no pude comunicarme con él, el internet es pésimo aquí igual que la señal y una cosa más … -ella continúo hablando y Eren hacia muescas, Levi deseaba que su pasante tuviera neuronas y que así pusiera el altavoz para escuchar lo que Hange decía, pero eso nunca paso.

-Claro, yo le digo, suerte en su viaje señorita Zoe -dijo y colgó-. Dice la señorita Zoe que le maque cuando deje de estar constipado o haciéndose el… -Eren se quedo pensando y mas cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos de su jefe.

-¿Él que? -pregunto molesto.

-El… bueno el… inicia con im y termina con besil -dijo apenado y luego vio la mirada amenazante de Levi-. ¿Algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? -pregunto con miedo.

-Lárgate Jaeger -ordeno y Eren salió corriendo-. ¡Jaeger! -grito y Eren asomo su cabeza.

-¿Diga? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Mi celular.

* * *

Hange se había quedado varada en la nada y para colmo en medio de una gran tormenta, el auto que había rentado se descompuso y ahora no arrancaba, intento llamar, pero su celular no tenia buena señal. Recargo su cabeza en el volante y luego la despego cuando escucho que tocaban su ventana del lado del piloto.

Ella bajo el vidrio y un hombre le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? -pregunto cortésmente.

-La batería murió, su pudiera pasarme corriente le estaría en deuda -dijo Hange.

-Bueno con esta lluvia no creo que sea buena idea, pero si lo desea puedo llevarla a donde me diga -se ofreció.

-Gracias, es de vital importancia que llegue a mi hotel y poder hacer una llamada -dijo contenta Hange y salió del auto.

El hombre compartió con ella la sombrilla y caminaron hasta su auto.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en el auto el hombre misterio encendió el motor y arranco.

-¿Al hotel Reeves? -pregunto con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Si, supongo que lo conoce porque es el único hotel decente en este lugar -dijo fastidiada-. Lo siento, no debí decir eso del lugar donde vive…

-No me molesta -contesto en seguida-. Y se que va a ese hotel porque es el más cercano.

-Debo de darle las gracias por ayudarme, no mucha gente ayudaría a un extraño, mucho menos llevarlo a su hotel.

-Bueno, no muchas mujeres se subirían al auto de un extraño -dijo divertido.

-No es un extraño, se quien es, lo vi en la reunión de accionistas de ayer y lo he visto en revistas, es Zeke Jaeger -dijo, pero sin darle mucha importancia-. Además, se defensa personal, si intentara algo le iría muy mal.

-Entonces ninguno está en desventaja ya que también se quién es usted señorita Zoe.

-Hange -aclaro-. Nada de madame ni señorita.

-Bueno, Hange y dime ¿qué negocio es tan urgente?

-¿Como? -pregunto Hange.

-Me has dicho que era de vital importancia que llegaras al hotel a hacer una llamada.

-Ah bueno en casa es hora de la comida lo que significa que Levi estará libre y podré hablar con él.

-Levi, ¿es tu novio? -pregunto interesado.

-No, es mi mejor amigo -dijo sonriente-. De hecho, se va a casar -la sonrisa se le borro en cuanto pronuncio estas palabras.

* * *

Farlan daba vueltas como loco esperando a Levi que llegara con el anillo, en cuanto lo vio cruzar las puertas festejo.

-Dámelo, ella llegara en cualquier momento -dijo impaciente y estiro la mano.

-Ten y ya no me molestes -dijo entregándole un estuche, Farlan lo abrió y vio que era otro anillo.

-Amigo este no es mi anillo -se quejó.

-Es uno nuevo, uno mejor -dijo molesto-. Escucha no tuve tiempo de hablar con Petra y…

-¿Y si no le queda? Pregunto asustado.

-Lo mandas a cambiar y ya -respondió de mala gana Levi.

-Pensara que no me lo tome en serio -se quejó Farlan.

-Escucha le va a quedar porque mande a Jean, un pasante mío, a tu departamento por un anillo de ella para poder comprarlo a la medida.

-¿Dejaste que un extraño entrara a mi departamento? -pregunto indignado-. Cuando te di la llave te dije que era para emergencias.

-Bueno considere que esta si era una emergencia.

Ellos podían haber continuando discutiendo, pero en ese momento Isabelle entro.

-¿Aniki que haces aquí?

* * *

Levi miraba día con día el celular y no recibía llamadas de Hange, solo había recibido una y no habían podido hablar debido a que la llamada se escuchaba con interferencia y a los pocos segundos se había cortado.

Finalmente llego el día en que Hange regresaría, Levi se vistió con su mejor traje y se encamino al aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas, Isabelle había insistido en ello.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando como un idiota, esa mujer nunca llegaba temprano, seguramente estaba buscando su equipaje o el vuelo se había retrasado. Cuando finalmente la vio, llevaba puesto un vestido azul y el cabello suelto, esto le sorprendió bastante pues no era la vestimenta usual de su amiga.

Hange lo vio y sonrió, él también sonrió hasta que vio como un hombre rubio de lentes y barba la tomaba por la cintura, ella lo miraba sonriente y luego le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

-¡Levi! -Grito Hange y corrió a su encuentro, cuando estuvo mas cerca lo abrazo aplastando el ramo de rosas-. Trajiste rosas, que lindo -dijo contenta.

-No, son de Isabelle, ella te las envía -mintió.

-Quiero presentarte a una persona especial -ella miro a su acompañante-. Zeke, te presento a Levi, Levi te presento a Zeke -dijo son una gran sonrisa-. Zeke es mi prometido -ella le enseño el dedo donde estaba un gran anillo de compromiso y el mundo de Levi se desmorono.

* * *

En ese mismo instante un reportero llegaba a las puertas de un gran edificio buscando a Hange Zoe.

-Hola -saludo a una mujer rubia que platicaba con una pelirroja-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Hange Zoe? -pregunto.

-¿Y porque busca a Hange Zoe? -pregunto la rubia y puso sus manos sobre la cadera.

-Quiero entrevistarla -contesto y examino a la chica, ella ostentaba gran poder y personalidad, justo como Erwin había descrito a la mujer misteriosa, además de que era muy bella, quizás estaba delante de su objetivo-. ¿Tú eres Hange Zoe? -pregunto alzando la ceja.

-No -contesto y soltó una risita-. Soy Nanaba y ella es Nifa -señalo a la aludida-. Somos las mejores amigas, eso quiere decir que protegemos a nuestra amiga de metiches como tu -dijo dándole golpecitos con su dedo en el pecho a Beaure-. Usted no me engaña, por su apariencia y esa cámara en su cuello diría que es reportero.

Beaure estaba por inventar una mentira cuando entraron a la recepción dos personas, una chica castaña y un hombre bajito.

-¡Es una locura! -regañaba Levi a Hange.

-Levi, solo paso y ya, no tienes que ponerte así -contesto fastidiada.

-No lo conoces bien ¿y ahora pretendes cásate con él? -continuo con su regaño.

-Ella es Hange Zoe -le susurro Nifa al oído de Beaure.

Beaure trago saliva y camino hacia la chica castaña.

-Señorita Zoe -llamo Beaure-. Mi nombre es Beuare y soy del periódico-. Estiro su mano, pero Hange no la tomo-. Me gustaría hacerle una entrevista… -dejo de hablar cuando sintió como un aura negra crecía detrás de él. Al girarse pudo ver un par de ojos grises que le lanzaban una mirada de odio, eran amenazantes y llenos de maldad.

-Aquí no permitimos reporteros -hablo Levi.

-Yo…yo… -al reportero comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas.

-Calma Levi -dijo sonriente un hombre alto, rubio y bastante atractivo.

Era nada más y nada menos que Erwin Smith.

-Erwin -dijeron tanto Hange como Levi al mismo tiempo.

-Beaure es un amigo -dijo Erwin.

-Erwin yo quería hablar contigo sobre… -comenzó a decir Hange.

-Todo está bien -dijo sonriéndole-. Ahora a trabajar.

* * *

Beaure comenzó con su tarea, Erwin le había dado acceso a toda la empresa y su cuartada era que quería hacer un reportaje sobre empresas exitosas.

Llevaba poco de estar en el lugar cuando noto que todo era un gran caos.

-Jean te dije que al jefe le gustaba el té, no el café y me han regañado por tu culpa -dijo furioso Eren.

-No es mi culpa que te regañaran. A mí me han regañado porque tu dejaste los documentos botados cuando sabes que al jefe le guata el orden -reclamo Jean y ambos comenzaron a jalonearse.

-Disculpen -llamo Beaure interrumpiendo la pelea-. ¿Podrían contestarme una pregunta para el articulo? -pregunto y los chicos en automático se separaron-. ¿Qué me pueden decir de Hange Zoe? -pregunto el periodista.

.

Él se dedicó a ir de un lado a otro haciendo esa pregunta.

-Es la clase de chica que podría conseguir que cualquier chico se enamorara -dijo uno de los empleados y sonrió al pensar en Hange.

-Una vez la invite a salir -dijo otro-. Le invite unos tragos y bailamos toda la noche, al final mi esfuerzo no sirvió para nada, al día siguiente fingió que no me conocía.

-Dijo que le gustaría volver a salir -hablo otro hombre que entrevistaba-. Pero nunca me vivió a dirigir la palabra -dicho esto soltó a llorar.

-Está loca -contesto uno de los pasantes-. Pero creo que eso la hace ver sexy.

-Es inteligente… muy inteligente.

Al parecer era cierto que Hange cautivaba a más de un hombre, razón por la cual había estado en el altar tres veces y en todas esas ocasiones había salido corriendo. Decidió que tenía que hablar con aquellos pobres novios plantados, quienes para fortuna de Beaure trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

.

El novio número uno se trataba de Mike Zacharius. Un jefe de área y las personas decían que tenía buen olfato para los negocios.

Beaure acudió a la oficina para entrevistarlo, pero al llegar noto la presencia de Hange. Al parecer seguía hablando con el novio plantado número uno, esto llamo su atención así que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

Mike había recibido una buena noticia y se la había contado a Hange, ella grito emocionada y luego lo abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Nanaba cuando entro a la oficina.

-Mi amor me han dado una buena noticia -dijo soltando a Hange y camino hacia Nanaba a quien también abrazo y luego beso.

-Amor en la oficina -dijo Beaure y le saco una foto a la pareja.

-Bueno señor metiche, así es, Mike es mi esposo, cumpliremos un año el mes que viene -dijo Nanaba contenta.

-Interesante -dijo Beaure y apunto en su libreta.

-¿De qué habla y que tanto escribe? -Nanaba frunció el ceño.

-Mejor amiga se queda con las sobras -dijo en voz alta mientras apuntaba.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -grito furiosa-. Ellos terminaron hace muchos años y es lindo que sigan siendo amigos ¿Por qué no escribe eso en lugar de sus cosas venenosas?

-Carente de toda realidad y aferrada a la negación -continúo escribiendo.

Nanaba miro a Hange y Mike y luego salió furiosa.

-¡Amor, regresa! -le grito Mike a Nanaba mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espero que este feliz! -grito Hange conteniendo las ganas de matar a ese metiche..

-Cálmate cuatro ojos -intervino Levi antes de que ella estrangulara al reportero-. Si no te calmas te verás como la típica mujer neurótica.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! -le grito a Levi en el oído.

Beaure aprovecho la distracción para salir corriendo.

-No me grites -Levi se sobo su oreja, aquella mujer un día de esos lo dejaría sordo-. Además, tú tienes la culpa de que Nanaba saliera corriendo.

-¿Yo? -se señaló indignada.

-Lo que hiciste con Mike -respondió.

-Mike y yo somos grandes amigos desde hace años -alego furiosa.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no es ético coquetear con el novio de tu amiga.

-No es coqueteo -alego.

-Tú no te das cuenta, pero has dejado muchos daños.

Levi se alejó y dejo a una Hange triste ¿acaso Levi tenía razón?

* * *

Nanaba regreso a su escritorio y entonces vio a su amiga sentada en su lugar.

-Hola -saludo seriamente.

-¿Crees que coqueteo con Mike? -pregunto triste.

-Yo no diría coquetear -contesto y le sonrió-. Es tu forma de ser.

-¿Mi forma de ser?

-Tu irradias energía seductora y eso cae sobre el primer hombre que se mueve.

-Claro que no -alego Hange.

-Claro que sí, eres una chica linda, alegre y misteriosa.

-Yo no voy por la vida diciendo ¡hey mírenme chicos!

-No, yo sé que no, pero tus acciones dicen: soy una chica hermosa y misteriosa de una forma que ni siquiera yo entiendo y una parte de mi está implorando la protección de un hombre fuerte como tu -explico Nanaba y se sentó junto a Hange.

-Yo no soy misteriosa, soy rara -aclaro.

-No, rara y misteriosa son cosas muy diferentes y a pesar de todas tus excentricidades, creo que eso es lo que atrae a los hombres.

-Sabes que yo nunca… Nanaba eres una de mis mejores amigas y prometo que dejare de hablarle a Mike…

-Hange -ella soltó un suspiro-. Se que no coqueteas con Mike, nunca he pensado que me podría engañar contigo -la interrumpió y abrazo a su amiga-. Solo que a veces no te das cuenta del dolor que has causado…

-He dejado muchos daños -se lamentó recordando las palabras de Levi.

-Pero ahora estas más consciente y quizás, solo quizás, encuentres al indicado y finalmente estarás feliz y avanzaras.

-Respecto a eso, tengo algo que contarte.

.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Nanaba en cuanto Hange termino de contar su compromiso.

-Shh -silencio Hange mirando a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que su secreto acababa de ser revelado, en ese momento Beaure saco una foto de Hange.

-¿Novia fugitiva atacara de nuevo? -dijo imaginando el titular de su historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear**

**(El chico quien en mi mano una banda de oro pondrá)**

-La primera boda fue con Mike -decía Nifa -todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

.

_Hange se estaba preparando para salir rumbo a la iglesia…_

_-¡No puedo respirar! -decía Hange entrando en pánico._

_Nifa le paso una bolsa de papel para que Hange calmara sus nervios._

_-Estarás bien amiga -decía Nananba._

_Entonces llamaron a la puerta._

_-Chicas, ya es hora, tenemos que irnos o el tráfico estará terrible -informo el padre de Hange._

_-¡Un minuto! -gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo._

_-No quiero equivocarme -dijo Hange nerviosa._

_Nifa y Nanaba intercambiaron miradas._

_-¡Flores! -dijo Nifa y le entrego el ramo a Hange._

_-¡Luzco horrible! -se quejó Hange._

_-No, luces hermosa -dijo Nananba y le paso un pañuelo a Hange._

_-La novia perfecta -coincidió Nifa-. Solo son los nervios porque es un gran día._

_-¿Pero cómo se si es lo correcto?_

_-Vamos Hange, ustedes llevan mucho tiempo saliendo juntos -alentó Nanaba._

_-Y si no sale bien su matrimonio siempre puedes optar por divorciarte -dijo Nifa._

_-¡Si, tienes razón! -dijo animada Hange-. ¡Me casare! -ella abrió la puerta decidida y feliz._

_Llegaron a la iglesia y Hange ya no lucia nerviosa, luego la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Hange camino por el pasillo, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, la gente miraba sonriente, pero entonces se aterro y salió corriendo hasta la calle y nunca se detuvo._

.

-Con el tiempo Mike perdono a Hange, él se dio cuenta que tampoco quería casarse y también con el tiempo Nanaba se enamoró de él -Termino de narrar la historia Nifa.

* * *

Beaure termino de entrevistar sobre la casi boda de Hange con Mike y decidió pasar al novio numero dos Moblit Berner.

-Moblit comenzó como amigo de la líder -dijo Abel quien era amigo de Moblit-. Era lógico que después de tantas horas a solas se diera el amor, entonces comenzaron a salir y Moblit le propuso matrimonio….

.

_-¿Listo? -pregunto Abel a su amigo Moblit_

_-Listo -dijo animado, pero también nervioso._

_-Tu eres el hombre -ánimo y arreglo la corbata._

_-Estoy demasiado nervioso -confeso Moblit._

_-¿Te ayudaría si te abofeteo? -propuso, pero antes de que contestara le dio un buen golpe-. ¿Mejor?_

_-Gracias amigo, lo necesitaba -dijo Moblit más calmado y salieron rumbo a la ceremonia._

_Pero la boda nunca se realizó, Hange había llegado a la iglesia, pero cuando estaba por bajar del auto le entro el miedo, cerro la puerta y le pidió al chofer que acelerara. Nifa tuvo que caminar hacia el altar y susurrarle a Moblit lo que había pasado, todos los invitados miraban sin entender y esperaban algún aviso, el cual no tardo, Moblit tomo el micrófono y hablo._

_-Amigos y familia, gracias por venir, pero la boda no se va a realizar, así que por favor salgan, en serio váyanse, ya pagué la hora completa y quiero usarla para llorar._

.

-Moblit lloro por días, después comenzó a salir con la amiga de Hange, Nifa, pero aún no quiere pensar en bodas. -Termino de contar el amigo de Moblit.

* * *

-Pudiste decirme que eras el novio número tres -dijo Beaure a Erwin.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano lo descubrirías ¿no? -contesto.

-¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso?

-No es muy larga la historia…

.

_Era el día de la boda y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, las puertas se abrieron y Hange camino por el corredor y pronto estuvo al lado de Erwin, él tomó su mano y se giraron para quedar frente al altar._

_-Ahora estamos aquí reunidos… -comenzó a hablar el padre Nick._

_Hange se movía nerviosa y Erwin notó su nerviosismo._

_-Hange -llamó para captar su atención y asegurarle que todo saldría bien, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza-. No, Hange… no te atrevas -amenazó ya que podía ver el miedo reflejado en la cara de Hange. Entonces sin previo aviso, Hange se giró y salió corriendo dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar-. ¡Deténganla! -grito y dos invitados le cerraron las puertas._

_-Hange tienes que calmarte -pidió Nifa._

_Hange miro a su alrededor y vio una ventana abierta así que decidió escapar por ahí._

_-¡Hange regresa! -gritaba mientras la perseguía, pero ella tomo un auto y emprendió su escape-. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hange! -Erwin corría detrás y todos observaban, Nanaba meneaba la cabeza y Nifa también, ambas lucían tristes. Otros recibían dinero de los que al parecer había perdido la apuesta._

_-Está en buena forma -dijo Farlan, pensando que si fuera él ya se hubiera cansado._

_-Pobre idiota -se lamentó Levi._

* * *

Solo faltaba una entrevista más, el novio actual y era una fortuna que en esa misma tarde estuviera de visita.

Hange bajo a recepción donde había dejado a Zeke y se sorprendió al verlo platicar con el reportero metiche.

-Hola amor -se acercó y beso a Hange en la mejilla.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí contigo? -señalo molesta a Beaure.

-Solo estábamos hablando -dijo sonriente.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente? -Hange se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Sobre Zeke, el dueño de una empresa muy exitosa -dijo Beaure y saco una foto de la feliz pareja-. Además de que tiene lazos sanguíneos con la nobleza.

-Bueno eso de la nobleza es solo un titulo, nada importante -dijo restándole importancia-. Y en cuanto a mis negocios debo decir que si hubiera tenido a Hange en mi empresa me hubiera hecho millonario antes -bromeo Zeke-. Pero, también hablábamos de ti, de lo mucho que amo a mi chica y de los planes que tenemos.

-Cuéntame más ¿A dónde planea ir la pareja de luna de miel?

-Bueno Hange es comprensiva, ella sabe que tengo demasiado trabajo, así que no tendremos luna de miel ¿Qué otra chica aceptaría eso sin reclamar? -hablo entusiasmado Zeke.

-Si, claro, yo se lo importante que es el trabajo -dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

Hange estaba consciente de que el trabajo era importante, pero en realidad ella si quería pasar su luna de miel en alguna playa o lugar hermoso rodeado por la naturaleza.

-Bueno yo me retiro, muchas gracias -dijo Beaure retirándose del lugar.

-Zeke -regaño Hange y le dio un golpe en el hombro-. ¿No te das cuenta de que va a escribir sobre mí y se burlara? -dijo furiosa.

-No, no será así porque no vas a escapar -la abrazo y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro.

-Basta -dijo Hange fingiendo nuevamente risas, ella odiaba las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Levi miraba de lejos furioso, si existía algo que odiara más en la vida era ver una sonrisa falsa de Hange y últimamente las veía muy seguido.

* * *

Beaure entrevisto a Moblit y al salir se topó con Hange y salió corriendo temiendo por su vida.

-¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? -pregunto desconfiada Hange.

-Nada, solo unas preguntas es todo -contesto.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Pues solo me pregunto si te odiaba o si me arrepentía de haberme querido casar contigo.

-¿Y? -Hange aguardo impaciente la respuesta.

-Claro que no, eso ya quedo atrás -contesto Moblit rápidamente y regreso a ver sus notas.

Hange le miro un momento y ese sentimiento de culpa apareció nuevamente poniéndola triste.

-Moblit -llamo Hange-. ¿Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte verdad? -dijo triste.

-Lo sé -contesto y le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amiga-. Con el tiempo entendí porque no te presentaste ese día y quizás fue lo mejor, yo soy muy feliz con Nifa, pero ¿tú serás feliz con ese hombre?

-Eso espero -contesto.

* * *

Hange visito la oficina de Mike y llamo a la puerta para que notara su presencia.

-Hola, pasa -dijo Mike alegre. Hange entro tomando asiento frente a su amigo.

-Mike, se que ese reportero metiche ha venido a verte -dijo triste.

-Si, en realidad me hizo dos preguntas, si me arrepentía de proponerte matrimonio y cual era tu color favorito. Por supuesto conteste que no me arrepentía, ahora veo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero de no haberte conocido no hubiera conocido a Nanaba.

-Ojalá tuviera una tercera amiga para que Erwin fuera feliz -dijo triste.

-Dale tiempo, es muy pronto, después se dará cuenta de que era lo mejor -contesto Mike y le sonrió a su amiga.

* * *

-Bendígame porque he pecado ¿así se inicia no es así? -dijo confundida Hange, ella había ido a buscar consejo con su amigo el padre Nick.

Nick era un amigo de su familia y lo conocía desde hace muchos años.

-Hange -hablo el padre Nick mientras se sobaba la cien, un gran dolor de cabeza le surgía cada vez que hablaba con Hange y la razón era porque sabía que Levi no tardaría en aparecer y entonces comenzarían a pelear como perro y gato viéndose involucrado en medio de tal discusión.

-He tenido malos pensamientos -confeso.

-¿Impuros?

-¡No! -grito-. Bueno si pensar en matar a un hombre es impuro entonces si -medito-. Ahora, en la escala de pecados ¿Qué tan mala soy? Es decir, puedo rezar y todo me será perdonado o…

-Hange tu ni siquiera eres creyente -se quejó el padre Nick y salió del confesionario intentando escapar de Hange.

-Pero yo necesito un consejo -se quejó mientras lo perseguia-. Vera un reportero esta de metiche en mi vida personal y quiero deshacerme de él…

-Mi consejo -el padre puso su mano en la espalda de Hange y la guio hasta la puerta-, es que busques a alguien más para un consejo -sugirió y saco a Hange de su iglesia- y si decides ser religiosa entonces te pido busques a otro padre con el cual confesarte -después le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Por favor -suplico detrás de la puerta-. Necesito un consejo, además quería que habláramos sobre la boda.

-¿Qué boda? -pregunto intrigado y abriendo de nuevo la puerta, lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente.

-Esta idiota va a intentarlo por cuarta vez -informo Levi.

-Levi, ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieras presente -dijo el padre Nick y sintió como el dolor de cabeza regresaba.

.

El padre Nick los hizo pasar a su oficina y en cuanto ambos amigos se sentaron Hange comenzó a hablar.

-Ya que estamos aquí Levi también debería ir planeando su boda -dijo Hange entusiasmada.

-¿Te casaras? -pregunto abriendo mas los ojos por la sorpresa-. Los milagros existen -el padre Nick miro al techo como si diera gracias al cielo.

-No me casare -alego-. Las cosas pasaron muy de prisa y Petra se confundió.

-Petra dice que la invitaste a cenar a tu departamento y luego sacaste el estuche donde guardabas el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Petra Ral? -pregunto sorprendido Nick-. ¿La chica con la que estabas saliendo?

-Lo que pasa es que, bueno la cosa es… sabes que, solo olvídalo.

-Bien -dijo molesta Hange.

-Bien -dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-Hange, ¿porque no me dices cuando planean casarse? -intervino el padre Nick-. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para el próximo año ya que la época de invierno la tengo llena y para el siguiente año la podríamos organizar en primavera.

-En realidad queremos que sea rápido -dijo Hange-. Tendremos una boda pequeña aquí y otra en Liberio de donde es Zeke además de que es tradición que miembros de la nobleza...

-Oh si, se me olvidaba que don perfecto tiene relación con a realeza -interrumpió Levi fastidiado.

-Vamos Levi no es algo tan especial, no es que él valla a portar la corona o algo así -regaño Hange.

-Solo digo que estas loca si piensas casarte con alguien que conoces de apenas una semana -se quejo Levi.

-¿Y porque tanta prisa? -pregunto asombrado el padre Nick.

-Bueno así es más romántico -contesto ella-. ¿Qué tan llena tiene la agenda? -pregunto.

-Bueno déjame ver… -él tomo su agenda y empezó a hojear-. Dos semanas -dijo finalmente.

-Yo tomare esa fecha -intervino Levi antes de que Hange pudiera hablar.

-¡¿Que?! -preguntaron los otros dos presentes sorprendidos.

-Así es padre, Petra y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas -Levi miro a Hange rápidamente y continuo-. ¿Para que posponerlo más tiempo? después de todo así es más romántico ¿no Hange?

* * *

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! -preguntaron Farlan e Isabelle al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que si apartaba esa fecha entonces Hange desistiría de sus ideas ridículas de boda y tendría más tiempo.

-Pero ahora Hange ha decidido casarse por el civil ese mismo día por la tarde. -intervino Isabelle.

-Bueno no es que lo decidiera, era la única fecha disponible -se quejó Levi.

-Ve el lado positivo, Petra no sabe que se casa en dos semanas -se burló Farlan.

-Después le diré al padre Nick que la boda se cancela -dijo furioso Levi y entonces su celular sonó, era una llamada de Petra-. Isabelle contesta -dijo lanzándole el celular a su amiga.

-Yo no quiero contestar -se quejó-, contesta tu Farlan -ella le lanzo el celular y Farlan contesto inmediatamente.

-Teléfono de limpiadores compulsivos -dijo al contestar y Levi le miro furioso-. Hola Petra, habla Farlan -dijo y escucho lo que le decían-. No, Levi esta… él esta… en el baño -dijo pues fue la primera escusa que pensó, luego continúo escuchando lo que Petra decía-. Si, que gracioso -dijo y fingió una risita-. Tu padre es amigo del padre Nick, el mundo es muy pequeño -Farlan miro a Levi y a Isabelle que le hacían señas, pero no entendía nada-. Si, yo le digo, adiós -dijo y colgó.

-El baño ¿enserio? -pregunto Levi molesto.

-Buena excusa ¿no? -dijo satisfecho por la mentira que había dado.

-¿Y en ningún momento se te ocurrió poner el altavoz? -continúo regañando Levi.

-Bueno Petra dice que su padre acude mucho a la iglesia del padre Nick y que son amigos, se sorprendió al escuchar que su hija se casara en dos semanas y quiere que vallas a pedir su mano como corresponde. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

* * *

Beaure estaba de nuevo en la empresa averiguando más cosas, estaba por comer una dona cuando recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y noto que su atacante era Hange.

-Maldito, sucio, despreciable -decía mientras lo golpeaba con una carpeta, luego cuando se calmó dejo de golpearlo-. No siente remordimiento -comenzó a leer las notas de Beaure-. ¿Quizás siente placer al causar tanto dolor a los hombres? -Hange enfureció más con esto último que leyó-. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! -le lanzo la libreta-. ¿En serio crees que siento placer al lastimar a mis amigos? -pregunto indignada ante tal acusación.

-No lo sé, por eso estoy aquí entrevistando y hablando con todos, además ¿de dónde sacaste mis notas?

-Pues estas equivocado, yo no siento placer al lastimar a los hombres que una vez significaron mucho para mí. -argumento.

-Bueno, tú te negaste a la entrevista, así que...

-Está bien, yo aceptare con una condición, escribirás la verdad y solo la verdad y recibiré una paga.

-Además interesada -dijo meditando y busco papel y pluma.

-¡No soy una interesada! -alego y le dio un golpe en el hombro-. Soy una mujer de ciencia y eso cuesta, el dinero lo usare para financiar mis investigaciones -aclaro.

Beaure acepto y lo primero que hizo fue seguir a Hange todo el día.


	4. Chapter 4

**He's all I wanting all my life and even more **

**(Él es todo lo que he esperado toda mi vida y mucho más)**

Beaure siguió a Hange durante el día y lo que llamo su atención fue que con quien pasaba más tiempo era con aquel hombre de nombre Levi. ¿acaso le ponía los cuernos al novio en turno? Por lo que decidió entrevistar a dos de los amigos más cercanos quienes estaban en la empresa ya que Petra les había llamado.

-De verdad que no entiendo a Levi, ustedes son sus mejores amigos, díganme ¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto Petra confundida por las actitudes de su prometido, primero no había mostrado interés alguno en la boda y ahora se enteraba que había ido a hablar con el padre Nick para agendar la fecha.

-A mi también me interesa saber -interrumpió Beaure.

-¿Por qué esta tan interesado en Aniki? -pregunto confundida Isabelle.

-Pensé que estaba aquí para entrevistar a Hange y su novio -dijo a la defensiva Farlan. Ellos dos estaban al tanto porque Levi les había contado.

-Bueno, sí, pero resulta que el señor Ackerman es amigo de la novia, así que es mi deber saber más sobre su relación de amistad -dijo mintiendo y esperando lo creyeran.

-Bueno pues mi hermano es muy unido a Hange, de echo ella es super linda y amable… -comenzó a decir Isabelle.

-Ellos son solo amigos, fin del tema -dijo Farlan y jalo a Isabelle para alejarse.

-Farlan has sido muy grosero -se quejó Isabelle.

-Bueno, tú has sido muy habladora -regaño.

-No he dicho que a aniki le guste ¿o sí? -rebatió haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno pues poco te ha faltado -continúo regañando.

* * *

Beaure observaba ahora con más detenimiento la interacción de Levi con Hange, sabía que debía de haber una historia de fondo y la encontraría.

-Repíteme ¿porque estoy haciendo esto cuatro ojos? -se quejó fastidiado Levi.

Llevaba horas en la oficina de Hange ayudándola con sus votos.

-Porque eres mi amigo y es tu deber como padrino -respondió Hange-. Ahora, había pensado en que mis votos fueran algo graciosos, pero Zeke no es de esos que se toman muy bien las bromas, pensé en recitar un poema, aunque es demasiado cursi y ahora regrese a lo básico ya sabes el típico prometo amarte y respetarte y bla bla bla -Hange arrugo la hoja y la lanzo.

-¿Ese idiota te seguirá todo el día? -pregunto Levi un poco fastidiado por la presencia del reportero.

-Si, es el trato que hice con él -contesto Hange restándole importancia y comenzó a escribir.

-Escribe lo que quieras cuatro ojos -Levi se levantó fastidiado-, pero lo que digas hazlo de corazón.

Levi se retiró, Hange estaba tan centrada en su hoja que no se dio cuenta de que Beaure había salido detrás de Levi.

.

-Sr. Ackerman -llamo Beaure corriendo detrás del aludido-. ¿Me permite una entrevista?

-Olvídalo, no quiero salir en tu artículo de mierda -contesto de mala gana Levi.

-Bueno entonces pondré lo que Hange diga de usted -Beaure se dio media vuelta.

A Levi le horrorizo la idea así que detuvo al reportero.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido -contesto furioso.

-No se preocupe solo serán una pregunta rápida ¿Cuál es el color favorito de la señorita Zoe?

-Amarillo -contesto Levi y se retiró.

-Interesante -medito Beaure. Hasta el momento ninguno de los novios plantados y corazones rotos habían acertado a la respuesta, solo Levi.

.

-¿Qué pasa con don amargado? -pregunto Beaure a Hange en cuanto volvió a entrar a la oficina.

-¿Levi? él no es amargado, solo es así -contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando le rompiste el corazón?

-No, estás equivocado, Levi es mi más querido amigo, confió en él y él en mí, nos retamos continuamente y cada uno saca lo mejor del otro, pero jamás seriamos algo mas.

Beaure pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de Hange al momento de hablar de su amigo.

* * *

Lo siguiente en la lista de tareas por hacer fue ir a la prueba del vestido.

-Listo, eso será todo -dijo la modista al terminar de poner el alfiler en el dobladillo del vestido de novia. Beaure tomaba notas y Levi estaba presente como siempre.

-¿Y qué opinas Levi? -pregunto Hange contenta dando una vuelta.

Su vestido era corto y ampón de abajo, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y la parte de arriba era estraple.

-Es una tontería, a ti ni siquiera te gustan los vestidos -alego.

-Pero lo hago por Zeke -dijo triste.

-Pues que absurdo -Levi se levantó furioso-. Gastas demasiado tiempo en las pruebas de un vestido que solo usaras unos minutos y para el registro civil.

-¿Unos minutos? -pregunto confundida.

-Así es, afrontémoslo, vas a dejar a Zeke como lo hiciste anteriormente -contesto de mala gana.

-¡Eres un imbécil Levi! -le grito furiosa y le lanzo uno de sus zapatos, Levi logro esquivar el golpe.

-Puede ser, pero es la verdad -contesto y luego se agacho para tomar la bota que Hange le había lanzado-. Y ahora tengo tu zapato, disfruta cojear hasta tu casa porque no pienso llevarte-. Dicho esto, salió del lugar.

-¡Maldito enano regresa aquí! -grito furiosa Hange y salió corriendo tras de él.

Beaure tomo nota.

.

Tras la prueba del vestido siguió la prueba del peinado y maquillaje.

Esta vez estaban presentes Nifa y Nanaba como mediadoras por si ocurría una nueva pelea entre Levi y Hange.

-¿Y qué opinan? -pregunto Hange.

El peinado era muy exagerado y lucia extraño, aun así, las chicas levantaron el pulgar.

-¿Tu qué opinas Levi? -pregunto Hange mirando indecisa a su amigo.

Las chicas ya lo habían regañado y suplicado que fuera amable con Hange, así que contesto a la fuerza.

-Se ve bien -mintió, pero si Hange lucia feliz entonces era feliz.

-¡No me mientas Levi! -regaño Hange furiosa.

-No te estoy mintiendo -respondió enojado.

-¡Lo haces!

-Bien, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? Pues con ese chongo pareces una cebolla en lugar de verte bien -contesto-. Y con ese maquillaje te ves más fea que de costumbre.

-¡Eres un grosero! -dijo arrojándole lo que tenía a la mano como brochas y cepillos.

-¡Tu querías la verdad! -reclamo eludiendo todo lo que le aventaban.

Nifa y Nanaba solamente menearon la cabeza, ese par no tenía arreglo.

.

Lo siguiente por hacer era una reunión con Zeke en un restaurante, Hange estaba sentada junto a Levi, al parecer esos dos se había reconciliado, lo cual sorprendió más a Beaure, apenas habían llegado a la comida y aquellos dos ya habían tenido tres peleas y a pesar de ello ahora estaban conviviendo como si nada.

-Amor tu no deberías comer eso -dijo Zeke en cuanto escucho lo que su novia pedía de orden-. Una ensalada sería mejor en lugar de una grasienta hamburguesa.

-Tienes razón -dijo Hange fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto -dijo Levi con fastidiado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedo comer sin que me critiques? -le reclamo furiosa.

-Chicos vamos, recuerden que están en el mismo equipo -trato de interrumpir la pelea Nifa.

-Tsk -fue el único sonido que hizo Levi y luego desvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué significa ese sonido? -volvió a regañar Hange-. Siempre haces lo mismo, trágate tu comida y espero te ahogues -Hange le dio la espalda.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Nanaba para aliviar la tensión-. Beaure ¿Por qué no aprovechas para hacer alguna pregunta?

Era momento de entrevistar a la feliz pareja.

-¿Temes que te deje plantado? -hizo la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza.

-Claro que no -contesto Zeke seguro de sí mismo-. Hemos estado trabajando en ejercicios de concentración y visualización, ver la meta, son los mismos ejercicios que practican mis empleados para eliminar toda duda o miedo. Además, primero nos casaremos por el civil.

-Díganme ¿Cómo fue la propuesta de matrimonio? -continuo con las preguntas.

-Me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella así que mi idea fue proponerle matrimonio cuando la fuera a dejar al aeropuerto. Ella no tenia ni idea de que ya tenia incluso mi maleta lista -dijo Zeke.

-Una última pregunta ¿Cuál es el color favorito de su prometida?

-Oh… pues… ¿verde? -contesto Zeke sin estar seguro de la respuesta.

-Color favorito, ¿a quién le interesa eso? -intervino Hange sonriente para restarle importancia al asunto.

* * *

Farlan no paraba de reír, Isabelle por el contrario parecía sorprendida.

-Así que el fusilamiento continúa siendo dentro de dos semanas -dijo Farlan.

-Ayer me la pase ayudando a esa idiota con sus arreglos para la boda -explico Levi-. Después tuve que ir con el padre de Petra, ella ya tiene todo organizado ¿Cómo es que lo organizo todo tan pronto?

-Amigo, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ella se va a casar y tú también -dijo Farlan y Levi le lanzo una mirada de odio-. No me veas así, es la verdad.

-Hange aún no está casada -dijo Isabelle-. Significa que mi hermano puede todavía ganarse su corazón y en cuanto a Petra pues...

-Querrás decir robarse a la novia -corrigió Farlan-. Y no podrá hacerlo a menos que termines esta locura de la boda con Petra.

-Tenemos que implementar un plan -dijo decidida Isabelle.

-Yo tengo uno -intervino Farlan-. Diles la verdad, mira es aterrador, pero simple y muy efectivo.

-O mejor podrías hacerle ver que ese idiota extranjero no es su mejor opción -sugirió Isabelle-. Y conseguirle un novio a Petra ¿Qué tal ese chico Auruo? Se ve que muere por ella.

-Creo que esta ves seguiré el consejo de Farlan -dijo Levi y luego se retiró.

-¿A veces me pregunto qué sería de él sin nosotros? -dijo Farlan meneando la cabeza.

-Lo sé, aniki es muy torpe -dijo bromeando Isabelle.

-Tu no interfieras -regaño Farlan, pues sabía que ella era muy metiche en la vida de Levi.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Isabelle no se quedó quieta y al día siguiente fue a buscar a Hange al trabajo.

-Hange ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto Isabelle fingiendo inocencia cuando asomo su rostro en la oficina de Hange.

-Claro, pasa -dijo animada y la pelirroja ingreso sin perder tiempo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a ver a Levi?

-Pues hace mucho que no platicamos, porque estas muy ocupada con todo esto de la boda y como sabes yo también tengo planes, no me casare tan rápido como tú, pero quería saber ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo alguien es el indicado?

-Pues no lo sé -dijo meditando las cosas-. Supongo que simplemente lo sientes.

-Pero debe haber algo que te haga decir, este es el hombre correcto ¿no? -insistió Isabelle-.

-Pues supongo que te casas con quien amas, alguien que te conoce y entiende -medito-. Alguien con quien te imaginas una vida juntos.

-¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida con Zeke? -continuo su interrogatorio.

-Pues no lo sé.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?¿acaso no has imaginado tu vida con él? Y si es así entonces ¿Por qué vas a casarte?

-Son demasiadas preguntas Isabelle -dijo Hange tratando de recordar las preguntas y darles respuesta, quizás ella debería convertirse en reportera ya que era muy buena haciendo preguntas.

-Pero si estas segura debería ser fácil contestar ¿no? -continúo insistiendo.

-Pues es que decidir casarte nunca es fácil -confeso-. Ademas cuando me case con Zeke todo será diferente ya que no viviré más aquí -contesto y luego se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata-. ¡No le digas a Levi! -grito asustada-. Es que no le digo todavía y quiero encontrar un momento para decirle que me mudare.

-No me puedes pedir que le oculte algo así a aniki -dijo Isabelle también sorprendida por la noticia que había recibido.

-Por favor Isabelle, te lo suplico -pidió Hange.

-De acuerdo, pero deberías seguir tu consejo Hange, quizás Zeke no es el indicado.

Isabelle sonreía en pensamientos, su plan había tenido éxito, la semilla de la duda había sido plantada.

* * *

Durante esa semana Levi se enfocaba en escapar de Petra quien lo perseguía para hablar de asuntos de la boda, pero sabia que no podría escapar del fin de semana ya que los empleados irían a un viaje por parte de la empresa para reforzar el compañerismo y demás tonterías.

-No te preocupes, te los entregare mañana -dijo Levi colgando el celular, se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde y Hange le había llamado para pedirle unos documentos de su oficina.

Levi entro y busco entre todo el desastre cuando su celular nuevamente sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Isabelle?

-Aniki estaba pensando, mañana que es tu viaje puedes poner en marcha el plan robarse a la novia ya que Zeke no estará ahí -dijo animada Isabelle.

-Isabelle, ya te dije que las cosas no son como en las películas -dijo fastidiado por la insistencia de su amiga y se sentó frente a la computadora de Hange, entones la notificación de un nuevo correo llego y Levi alcanzo a leer, el correo era procedente de Liberio, sintió curiosidad y lo abrió-. O no -dijo Levi en cuanto comenzó a leer.

-¿Qué pasa aniki?

-Hange se ira a trabajar a Liberio -contestó.

Quizás fue un arranque de celos, quizás la locura de Hange ya se le había pegado, pero Levi decidió eliminar el correo, Hange no lo notaria y no daría contestación perdiendo así la entrevista de trabajo en Liberio, quizás eso convencería a Hange de no casarse tan pronto, pues no se iría a vivir a un país extranjero sin un trabajo.

.

Al día siguiente Levi vio a Hange y le entrego los documentos solicitados.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pase buscando esos documentos? -se quejó.

-Por eso eres el mejor, solo contigo puedo contar -dijo contenta y luego miro su celular con cara de angustia.

-¿Todo bien?

-Lo que pasa es que estoy esperando un correo importante desde Liberio -contesto-. Levi quiero decirte algo -ella tomo aire y luego volvió a hablar-. Me mudare a Liberio cuando me case, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero tenia miedo de que te enfadaras, pero la base de nuestra amistad siempre ha sido decirnos la verdad, además tiene sentido que me mude, pues la empresa de Zeke está ahí y… bueno ya di algo.

-¿Es muy importante para ti ese trabajo? -pregunto sintiéndose culpable.

-Pues si -contesto ella.

-Todos suban al autobús para el viaje -aviso Mike y los de la empresa comenzaron a subir.

Levi estaba por confesarle a Hange la verdad cuando llego Zeke.

-Pensé que no llegaba -dijo contento.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -pregunto molesto Levi.

-Bueno el viaje incluye a la familia y ya que Zeke es mi prometido no le vi nada malo que nos acompañara -contesto Hange sonriente.

-¡Levi, amor! -grito Petra y se lanzo sobre él-. ¡Que emoción, será nuestro primer viaje juntos!

-Hola Petra -saludo fastidiado Levi ya que odiaba las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Levi solo quería que ese fin de semana llegara a su fin.

.

-Escucha Farlan ahora debes abrir el correo de Hange -dijo Levi por teléfono.

Levi quería deshacer el daño que había causado y le pidió a Farlan que fuera a la empresa a recuperar el correo de Hange.

-Estoy en eso, pero esta mujer tiene su computadora hecha un desastre, no encuentro ni el icono del internet -dijo viendo un montón de carpetas en el escritorio-. Además ¿sabes lo que me costó que me dejara pasar el guardia? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces desde su celular? -sugirió.

-Ella podrá ser distraída, pero unca suelta el celular.

-Bueno, ya encontré el correo y ahora lo restauro y listo -dijo triunfante-. Cuando ella regrese el lunes va a ver el correo y podrá contestar, aunque si logras evitar la boda entonces no te tendrás que preocupar por esto, a todo esto ¿Qué vas a hacer? -pregunto.

-¿No encontraste nada de él?

-Nada, el sujeto esta limpio, ni siquiera tiene una multa ¿Quién rayos no tiene multas? En lo personal eso se me hace muy raro.

-Bueno, seguiré el consejo de Isabelle, le demostrare a Hange que ese idiota no es el indicado, después de todo yo conozco cuales cosas son las que le molestan.

-¿Y que harás con Petra?

-También conozco las cosas que le molestan.


	5. Chapter 5

**He smiled at me until the music started playing **

**(Él me sonríe mientras la música empieza a sonar)**

Después del largo viaje lograron llegar al hotel.

-Pidamos una habitación para los dos amorcito -dijo Petra colgada del brazo de Levi.

-Me gustaría, pero no creo que a tu padre le parezca -dijo Levi y Petra lo miro sin entender, aunque de inmediato recibió respuesta.

-¡Mi niña! -grito el padre de Petra y camino hacia ella para abrazarla, detrás de ella apareció su madre.

-Papi, mami -dijo sorprendida y molesta-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -fingió una sonrisa.

-Levi nos invito -dijo su madre-. Cariño deberías de taparte ese ombligo -regaño en cuanto vio que su hija llevaba puesta una blusa corta que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen.

-Madre -se quejó Petra.

-Pensé que sería buena idea que la familia conviviera -dijo Levi-. Como sabes pienso que la familia debe estar junta, cuando nos casemos podríamos ir a vivir a la misma calle que tus padres ¿no te gustaría? -pregunto satisfecho de ver la expresión de Petra, su plan estaba dando resultado.

-Mis padres quieren su privacidad -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No, para nada, esa idea me parece fabulosa, de echo los vecinos de a un lado van a vender su casa -comento el padre de Petra.

-Por cierto, tu dormirás con nosotros -informo su madre.

-Pero Levi y yo…

-Ya tendrán tiempo para las relaciones después de la boda -intervino el padre.

-¡Papá!-regaño Petra.

-Me refiero a las personales -aclaro.

* * *

Después de aquella reunión familiar bajaron para comenzar con las actividades. El plan era simple, humillar a Zeke.

-Atención, primera actividad carrera de tres pies, así que busquen su pareja -anuncio Erwin por el megáfono.

-Levi, estoy tan emocionada -dijo contenta Petra mientras abrazaba a Levi-. Este será el mejor fin de semana a pesar de mis padres.

Todos estaban en la línea de salida con sus respectivas parejas. Zeke y Hange se colocaron a un lado suyo.

-Buena suerte a los dos -dijo Zeke por cordialidad, pero esto motivo más a Levi para ganar y el silbato sonó.

Levi corría lo más rápido que Petra le permitía, por su parte Zeke también. Levi estaba cerca de la meta, pero Petra se cayó obteniendo así la victoria Zeke.

La siguiente competencia fue lanzar el huevo, Hange al inicio estaba concentrada, pero después vio a Levi, él lucia alegre y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, sus pensamientos la distrajeron y el huevo se estrelló en el suelo.

-¡Ganamos amor! -grito Petra y se lanzo sobre Levi para abrazarlo.

La carrera de Relevos la gano Hange y Zeke, pero la de guiar a tu compañero con los ojos vendados la gano Levi y Petra, Hange no supo guiar a Zeke y él termino cayendo a la piscina. Lograron recuperarse cuando fue el concurso de tirar de la cuerda, Zeke le gano a Levi y él junto con Petra cayeron al lodo, ahora era más personal y así continuaron toda la tarde, hubo otras actividades en las ganaron otras parejas, como la de conocimiento que la gano Armin y Mikasa con quien había hecho pareja.

-¡Te dije que esa no era la respuesta torpe! -le grito Eren a Jean (ellos habían tenido que hacer equipos debido a que Mikasa había preferido aliarse con Armin y Marco no había ido por estar enfermo). El concurso de comer más en menos tiempo lo gano Sasha y Connie.

Al final Levi estaba empatado con Hange.

-La pareja Rivetra esta empatada con la ZekeHan y todo se decidirá en la muerte súbita, un partido de tenis -anuncio Nifa emocionada.

-Bueno, hubiera preferido otro deporte, pero no se puede hacer nada -dijo decepcionado Zeke.

-Puedes despedirte de la victoria Hange -dijo Petra con una gran sonrisa.

-Levi es un gran jugador -aclaro Hange a Zeke.

-No te sientas mal barbudo si pierdes miserablemente -dijo Levi.

-Bueno, usualmente me gusta más el baseboll, pero también he practicado dos o tres veces el tenis, veamos cómo me va -dijo sonriendo, pero Levi sintió que esa sonrisa era fingida.

El partido inicio, pronto se dio cuenta de que su rival le había mentido, él jugaba bastante bien.

-Dime Levi ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? -pregunto divertido Zeke.

-Nada mal para alguien que solo ha jugado dos o tres veces -dijo furioso.

En un punto las chicas habían dejado de jugar ya que al parecer los chicos se habían tomado la competencia demasiado en serio y no les permitían hacer nada.

-Oye Petra ¿Levi estas bien? -pregunto Hange en confidencia con Petra. Ambas se habían retirado a sentar y tomar agua.

-Es que él quiere ser siempre el mejor -dijo divertida.

-Usualmente no es tan competitivo -medito Hange.

La pelota iba de un lado a otro sin parar.

-Esto es divertido Levi -dijo Zeke-. Quizás cuando tengas vacaciones podrías ir a visitarnos a Liberio y tener otro partido, quizás la revancha porque este partido lo voy a ganar.

Zeke estaba seguro de su victoria, había analizado el patrón en los movimientos de Levi, pero no conto con que su comentario lo haría enfurecer. Levi le dio a la pelota y esta salió disparada con gran intensidad dándole en la cara a Zeke.

-Ups, lo siento -dijo satisfecho al ver que Zeke había terminado en el suelo.

-¡Zeke! -grito Hange preocupada.

Levi y Petra habían ganado, pero él no festejo ya que Hange ahora le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

* * *

El día siguiente fue día de descanso. Levi estaba sentado en una mesa apartado de la alberca mientras veía como Petra discutía con sus padres.

-Ayer fue un día agotador -dijo Hange dejándose caer en el asiento de un lado.

-¿Dónde está don perfecto? -pregunto de mala gana.

-Bueno está en una llamada, se encuentra bien, por cierto, no le rompiste la nariz ni nada.

-Gracias por informarme, no iba a poder dormir de la preocupación -contestó serio.

-Solo tú puedes hacer que el sarcasmo sea divertido con esa cara de amargado -dijo divertida Hange.

Todos estaban en la alberca, en realidad Hange y Levi eran los únicos que no les apetecía entrar y en su lugar estaban sentados tomando unas piñas coladas. Mientras observaban a todos sus compañeros.

-Ponte bloqueador nena -decia la madre de Petra mientras la perseguía.

-Tus suegros son una lindura -dijo Hange divertida al contemplar la escena.

Levi estaba por contestar cuando llego Zeke.

-Deberías entrar a la alberca -sugirió dándole un beso a Hange en la mejilla.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien.

-Ven, te vas a divertir -dijo jalándola de los brazos.

-Zeke, no, en serio -dijo poniendo resistencia.

-Ella dijo que no -intervino Levi molesto por la insistencia de ese tipo, incluso se había puesto de pie con el propósito de darle un par de golpes si seguía insistiendo.

-Levi, no es para que te comportes de esa forma -dijo Zeke sorprendido por la actitud y ambos se lanzaron una mirada retadora.

-Mi madre es una loca -intervino Petra logrando evitar una batalla-. ¿Es tuyo? -señalo la piña colada de Levi-. Espero que tenga alcohol, necesito algo fuerte -dijo dándole un sorbo.

-Hija, espero que eso no sea una bebida alcohólica -grito el padre de Petra desde una gran distancia.

-Levi, cuando nos casemos quiero mandar a mis padres al otro extremo del mundo -dijo furiosa y luego soltó un suspiro para eliminar el coraje que cargaba-. Ven conmigo, entremos a la alberca -sugirió tomándolo del brazo.

-Estoy bien aquí Petra -dijo Levi volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Quizás Levi esta intimidado por estos músculos -dijo Zeke e hizo unas poses para mostrar su cuerpo tonificado.

-Querido, creo que Levi no se siente intimidado por tus músculos -contesto Hange y soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Hange tu tampoco vas a entrar? -pregunto Petra y examino la vestimenta de Hange, ella llevaba puesta una camiseta bastante holgada y un short.

-No, estoy bien aquí.

-Vamos Hange anímate, aunque sea deberías de tomar el sol y broncearte un poco, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo siempre te he visto tapada -medito-. Pero lo entiendo porque si yo no tuviera este cuerpo también me taparía.

Petra llevaba puesto un bikini demasiado pequeño que hacia resaltar todos sus atributos.

-Sabes que, si me voy a broncear -dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a quitarse la playera.

-¿Cómo aquí? Por favor cuatro ojos no queremos verte semi desnuda -dijo Levi y luego se quedó sin habla al ver a Hange en traje de baño.

-Oh wau, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo -dijo Petra sorprendida.

-Ven Petra, vamos con las demás -dijo Hange y se alejó de Zeke y Levi.

Ellas caminaban por la orilla de la alberca cuando pasaron corriendo unos niños y empujaron a la alberca a Hange.

-¡Hange! -grito Levi poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y lanzándose a la alberca.

Él la sujeto mientras pataleaba y luego Petra la ayudo a salir de la alberca.

-¡Oigan imbéciles! -les grito Levi a los culpables.

-Ya Levi, no es para tanto -dijo sonriente Zeke.

-Hange no sabe nadar idiota -dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y luego le arrebato la toalla de la mano a Petra colocándosela a Hange en los hombros para cubrirla, ella estaba sentada tratando de calmarse-. Te has hecho una cortada en la pierna, ven, te llevare a la enfermería -dijo abrazándola y ambos caminaron lejos del lugar.

* * *

-No deberías enfadarte con Zeke -dijo Hange en cuanto salieron de la enfermería.

-No es posible que no sepa ni lo más básico de ti -se quejó.

-Bueno es que con el trabajo y todo eso…

En ese instante el celular de Levi comenzó a sonar.

-Deberías contestar.

Levi miro rápidamente la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Isabelle.

-Tu celular ha estado sonando desde que me acompañaste a la enfermería del hotel -dijo Hange pensando que posiblemente podía ser Petra buscándolo.

-Es Isabelle, no debe ser importante.

-¿Que tal que Farlan ha sufrido un accidente? -dijo Hange.

-Pues de todos modos estoy a kilómetros de ellos -contesto-. De ser importante me hubiera mandado un mensaje después de varias llamadas sin contestar.

-¿Y si fuera algo importante?

-Estaba ayudando a mi amiga ¿Qué puede existir que sea más importante?

-Trabajo, una prometida furiosa, tu tío Kenny con una nueva esposa… -comenzó a enlistar Hange.

-Te conocí mucho antes que a Petra y antes de trabajar para la empresa y nunca le contestaria una llamada a Kenny, lo que trato de decir es que tú eres importante para mí Hange.

* * *

Por la noche fue la fiesta, todos vestían traje y vestidos glamorosos. Levi había decidido bajar sin Petra ya que ella todavía no estaba lista y por los gritos que se escuchaban provenientes del cuarto ella tardaría en estar arreglada. Al llegar a la fiesta fue directo a su asiento designado y ordeno algo de beber, estaba por darle un sorbo a su trago cuando Hange se lo arrebato.

-Hey -se quejó y se giró para verla.

Entonces quedo sin habla, Hange llevaba puesto un vestido verde y el cabello recogido del cual habían quedado dos mechones sueltos y que caían enmarcando su rostro.

-Luces bien -dijo recuperando el habla.

-Tu tampoco luces nada mal -dijo mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo-. ¿Dónde está Petra?

-¿Dónde está don perfecto?

-Zeke está en…

-Una llamada -Levi termino la frase como era lo usual en ellos.

-No lo juzgues tanto Levi.

Mas tarde se les unió Petra y Zeke, en la mesa también estaban Nanaba y Nifa con sus respectivas parejas. Todos se la estaban pasando bien. Incluso muchos se habían animado a participar en el karaoke. Tras la cena llego el postre, como era de esperarse Hange se terminó su rebanada de pastel y luego quiso robarse la de Zeke como lo hacía usualmente con Levi.

-Yo que tu no comería tanta azúcar -dijo apartándole el plato a su prometida.

-El azúcar es la fuente de vida de Hange -dijo Levi y le extendió su postre-. Adelante, después de todo yo no como pastel.

Hange estaba por decir algo cuando de repente empezó a sonar una canción.

-¡Levi, es nuestra canción! -grito emocionada Hange y comenzó a cantar-. Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. ¿Do you feel my heart beating? ¿Do you understand? ¿Do you feel the same? ¿Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame.

**Traducción: cierra tus ojos, dame tu mano querida ¿sientes mi corazón latir? ¿entiendes? ¿sientes lo mismo? ¿estaré soñando? Está ardiendo la llama eterna.**

Antes de terminar su parte Hange le lanzo una mirada a Levi y a pesar de que no quería cantar no le quedo de otra.

-I believe it's meant to be, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. ¿Do you feel the same? ¿Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?

**Traduccion: Creo que está destinado a ser querida. Te veo cuando duermes. Tu perteneces a mi lado. ¿Sientes lo mismo? ¿estaré soñando o esto que quema es una llama eterna?**

Ambos dejaron de cantar y se dedicaron a escuchar el resto de la canción.

-Un nuevo talento de mi prometido -dijo Petra abrazando a Levi-. Canta de maravilla.

-Levi perteneció a una banda en sus años de preparatoria -dijo Hange a Zeke con una gran sonrisa, luego noto que Petra no tenía ni idea de eso.

-No lo sabía -dijo Petra-. Y por curiosidad ¿Por qué es su canción?

-Fue la que sonaba cuando nos conocimos en la universidad -dijo Hange.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si bailamos querida? -dijo Zeke poniéndose de pie, Hange le dio la mano a su prometido y caminaron a la pista de baile, los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando solos a Levi y Petra.

-Te has quedado callada -dijo Levi mirando la cara de Petra, ella lucia triste.

-Me pregunto cuando llegare a conocerte tan bien como lo hace Hange -dijo y luego se levantó y camino hacia los baños sin que Levi pudiera decir nada.

El miro a Hange quien bailaba abrazada de Zeke mientras sonaba su canción ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso Hange? entonces Zeke la dejo en la pista y salió, al parecer tenía que atender una llamada. Hange regreso a la mesa.

-¿Y Petra? -pregunto al notar la ausencia de la aludida.

-En el baño -informo Levi y al ver la cara de Hange volvió a hablar-. Es enserio, está en el baño -aclaro por si ella pensaba que era una excusa.

-Necesito aire, ven, acompáñame -dijo tomando el brazo de Levi y lo jalo hacia la parte de atrás donde era el área de cocina.

-No pueden estar aquí -regaño un mesero.

-No se preocupen, solo vamos de paso -dijo Hange divertida.

.

Salieron por una puerta y dieron con unos jardines.

-Es hermoso -dijo asombrada al ver las decoraciones e iluminaciones.

-Pensé que tu plan era venir aquí desde un inicio -dijo Levi admirando también el paisaje.

-No, solo decidí tomar ese camino, no sabía que me esperaría detrás de la puerta, pero sabía que no importaba, tenía lo mejor del mundo a mi lado, a ti Levi, mi mejor amigo -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que puedes lanzarte a la aventura y lo desconocido, pero no puedes llegar al altar?

-No lo sé -dijo recargándose en el barandal y su vista quedo fija en el paisaje-. ¿Por qué se compromete uno? Es que yo he pensado mucho eso, al inicio parece lo más lógico, pero después te das cuenta que quizás no lo era -desvió su mirada y la fijo en Levi, él estaba parado sin decir nada, solo se limitaba a verla con esos ojos grises tan inexpresivos, pero a la ves llenos de tanto significado-. Supongo que eso es lo que les pasa a las personas que son como nosotros, ya sabes, las que no decimos muy a menudo la palabra amor.

-Farlan dice que si amas a alguien se lo dices en voz alta -dijo recordando como era de insistente su amigo respecto a que le confesara su amor a Hange-, porque si no lo haces el momento pasa y ya no regresa.

Dicho esto, Hange volvió a ver el jardín.

-Sabes, no tenemos una canción -ella miro de nuevo a su amigo-. Zeke y yo, de echo creo que nunca la tuve con nadie excepto contigo.

-Si bueno, puedes usar la nuestra con Zeke -dijo serio.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Levi? -pregunto Hange, ella era incapaz de permanecer tanto tiempo callada.

-En nosotros -confeso.

-Bueno, tenemos muchos recuerdos, después de todo tu eres por así decirlo el hombre de mi vida, no por el lado romántico y eso -aclaro avergonzada-. Me refiero a que en todas mis caídas y victorias siempre has estado a mi lado, no puedo pensar en algún recuerdo feliz donde no estés.

-Yo pensaba en que quizás sea nuestra última vez así, juntos y a solas, así que quizás debería decirte…

-Escucha Levi -dijo poniendo la mano en la boca de su amigo para silenciarlo, a lo lejos se escuchaba una canción-. Cada vez que escuche esta canción pensare en ti y así no me sentiré tan sola en Liberio.

-En ese caso ¿quieres bailar?

Ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras Levi le cantaba la canción a Hange al oído.

-Aquí, soñando con un feliz final. Creer que esto en verdad es real… Tu allá y yo aquí.

Entonces Hange se detuvo y se apartó de Levi, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Zeke buscándola.

-Tengo que ir -dijo y se alejó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's comes the bride when he walked trough the door **

**(Aquí viene la novia cuando camina por la puerta)**

**.**

_**Llego el día de la despedida de soltera y la boda ¿Qué pasara?**_

Ese fin de semana había quedado en el olvido. La agenda de la boda continuo y los de la oficina habían preparado una fiesta de despedida de soltero para ambos. Todos reían, se divertían y bailaban, la fiesta estaba muy animada.

-¿En serio vas a seguir con todo esto? -le dijo Farlan a Levi.

-No fastidies -regaño Levi.

-Mañana es la boda, ya no tienes tiempo -regaño Farlan.

-Atención, es hora de la cena -anuncio Nanaba y todos tomaron asiento.

Comían y reían hasta que el sonido de una copa les hizo guardar silencio.

-Presten atención al líder de la junta directiva Dot Pixis -informo Nananba-. Él hablará primero porque después estará tan borracho que no podrá decir ni una palabra -se burló y todos rieron.

Pixis se levantó perdiendo el equilibrio, al parecer ya estaba medio borracho.

-Brindare con un deseo para cada parejita, Hange a ti te deseo que el corazón del novio este lleno de esperanza y los pies de la novia pegados en el suelo -elevo su copa y todos rieron-. Para ti Petra que el hombre que elegiste este a la altura.

-Que los regalos puedan devolverse -grito uno de los invitados.

-Que, aunque no tengamos boda si tengamos festín -grito otro y más risas.

Levi cada vez se ponía más furioso, veía a Hange y sabía que fingía su sonrisa.

Todos reían y hacían bromas de mal gusto, la mayoría había hablado y era el turno de Levi de decir unas palabras, ya había soportado mucho la vez anterior en el compromiso con Erwin, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

-¿Estas bien Hange? -pregunto Levi.

-Levi es un juego y Hange lo sabe ¿verdad? -Zeke abrazo a Hange.

Levi miro a Hange y ella fingió una sonrisa, él odiaba las sonrisas falsas de Hange.

-Saben que, yo quiero hacer un brindis -dijo alzando la voz y todos aplaudieron-. Brindo por todos ustedes, porque algún día sean el blanco del ridículo, que sean públicamente señalados por sus errores y que nunca tengan un corazón roto.

Todos quedaron en silencio y Levi salió del lugar.

.

-¡Levi! -grito Hange furiosa-. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -regaño.

-¡Fui la única persona que no se burló de ti!

-No eran burlas, solo bromas inocentes.

-No, no es así y lo sabes.

-Yo no necesito que me defiendas.

-Estas apunto de arruinar tu vida y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

-¡Claro que no!

-Hange, piénsalo, ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre que prefiere su trabajo que a ti? ¿Qué te obliga a usar un ridículo vestido de novia? ¿Que no te deja ni siquiera comer lo que quieres?

-¡Tú no sabes lo que quiero!

-¡Y tú tampoco! -le grito-. Si fuera así no te casarías con un hombre que no sabe ni cuál es tu color favorito. -Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego Levi volvió a hablar-. Soy la persona que mejor te conoce en todo el maldito mundo -Levi se acercó a Hange-. Se cuando finges una sonrisa y últimamente he visto demasiadas risas fingidas. Él no te hace feliz.

-Ya basta -Hange se apartó-. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Preocúpate por Petra, es con ella con la que te casaras mañana.

La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida por varias de las chicas quienes corrían gritando hacia ellos.

-¡Hange vamos, es noche de fiesta! -grito Nifa.

Nanaba se acercó a Hange.

-Vamos a festejar tu despedida de soltera como se debe -dijo y se la llevo jalándola contra su voluntad. Ella miro una ultima vez a su amigo.

* * *

Unos cuantos tragos después las chicas cantaban canciones de despecho.

Hange seguía sobria, había algo que la mantenía inquieta, pero no sabía que era, ella decidió salir a tomar aire.

Al salir del bar sintió el aire fresco en su cuerpo y por un momento se sintió en paz.

-Hange aquí estas -dijo Nanaba aliviada de ver que su amiga estaba bien.

-Si, solo necesitaba aire.

-Ya dime ¿Qué pasa? No estoy tan borracha como para no ver que algo malo te pasa.

-No se que me pasa, quizás fue la pelea con Levi, no lo sé.

-Quizás sea la boda de Levi con Petra lo que te tiene así -sugirió Nanaba.

-No tiene nada de malo, Petra es una muy querida compañera -dijo y cuando Nanaba estaba por decir algo ella volvió a hablar-. Solo que no sé porque se fijó en él, es decir Levi es muy serio y es un loco de la limpieza, además Petra no lo hará feliz, él necesita alguien alegre, que lo saque de su mundo tan cerrado, que cuide de él y escuche, que se ría de sus pésimas bromas o de sus chistes, bueno si es que llega a decir algún chiste.

-Hange aquí la única verdad es que tu…

-¡Oh por dios! estoy enamorada de Levi -dijo sorprendida por su descubrimiento-. Es un enojón, obsesivo por la limpieza, pero es en el fondo es una persona amable y buena que siempre se preocupa por los demás, es quien siempre está a mi lado sin importar nada, con quien puedo contar incondicionalmente.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Nada, él se casará mañana y yo también -dijo triste.

-Sabes, no tienes porque casarte mañana.

Hange ya no deseaba seguir pensando en todo eso, era una locura, no podía estar enamorada de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Al final termino borracha y en la puerta del departamento de Levi.

-¡Levi! -grito mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Levi abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Pero qué mierda cuatro ojos? -él la miro comprobando el estado de ebriedad de su amiga-. ¿Estas loca? ¿Acaso quieres morir de una congestión alcohólica?

Levi salió y sujeto a Hange, luego la metió al departamento.

-Levi yo te amo -dijo mientras se recargaba en su compañero.

-Dime eso cuando estés sobria.

Levi se dirigió rumbo al baño mientras cargaba a Hange.

-Ya me decidí, quiero que seas mi despedida de soltera -dijo y luego comenzó a reírse-. Lo digo en serio, besame Levi -dijo intentando besar a Levi mientras que él hacia lo que podía por mantenerla alejada y controlada.

Levi estaba harto de tanta tontería de parte de Hange, así que sintió un gran placer el abrir la regadera y que quedara empapada de agua fría.

El agua fría empezaba a surtir efecto y Hange ahora ya no decía tanta tontería.

Ahora ella se sentía avergonzada, no recordaba mucho de lo que había dicho, pero seguro había sido algo muy malo como para poner furioso a Levi.

Levi cerro la regadera y le ofreció una toalla.

-Levi -dijo avergonzada y tomo la toalla sin verlo a los ojos-. Dime que no me case, dime que es un error -pidió, pero Levi se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada-. Al menos dime algo.

-No me corresponde a mi decirte que hacer -dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a una empapada Hange-. Antes que nada, soy tu amigo, eres mi mejor amiga, pero supongo que cuando te cases las cosas cambiaran. Tú te iras a vivir a otro país.

-Levi, ahora eres tú quien dice estupideces -dijo sonriente-. Yo jamás dejare de ser tu amiga, aunque nos separe la distancia.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa torpe cuatro ojos.

* * *

Por la mañana Hange despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aun así, se levantó, tomo una pastilla y comenzó a terminar de empacar las cosas de su departamento cuando llamaron a su puerta. Ella abrió, se trataba de Isabelle.

-Hola, wau ya está todo empacado -dijo al entrar sin siquiera ser invitada.

-Isabelle, no es que no me alegre de tenerte aquí, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues te traje algo -dijo mostrándoles un álbum-. Para que tengas un pedazo de tu hogar y además ando escasa de dinero y no podía comprarte un regalo lujoso por tu boda.

Isabelle le entrego el álbum y ambas empezaron a hojearlo, venían fotos de varios de los amigos de Hange, de sus años universitarios y muchos viajes realizados.

-Gracias Isabelle -dijo Hange mientras veía una foto en donde estaba con Levi, ellos se veían bien juntos.

-Recuerdo esa foto, fue antes de la graduación -dijo Isabelle contenta.

-Fueron unas buenas vacaciones, en esa época todo parecía más sencillo.

-Luego la madre de aniki murió -dijo triste Isabelle-. Temía por su estado emocional, pero tú lo ayudaste a salir adelante.

Hange recordaba los meses en el hospital y que ella había estado al lado de Levi hasta el inminente final, también estuvo a su lado durante el funeral y todo el tiempo que necesito para volver a ser él mismo.

-Kuchel me dijo que podía irse al cielo tranquila sabiendo que yo cuidaría de Levi -confeso Hange.

-Sabes yo siempre pensé que terminarías casándote con aniki -dijo Isabelle y luego camino hacia la puerta-. Ahora tengo que irme, ya sabes la boda y eso.

-Si, yo tengo que terminar y prepararme para ir al civil -dijo triste Hange.

-Hange no te cases -dijo Isabelle perdiendo la compostura y luego camino hacia Hange para abrazarla-. Quiero que te cases con aniki, quiero ser tu dama de honor y no la de Petra -dijo entre sollozos.

-Isabelle, Petra es buena y amable, dale una oportunidad -pidió Hange.

* * *

-Amigo, en serio, es una locura -decía Farlan-. Estas a tiempo, puedes dejar esto, tengo un auto afuera en el que puedes escapar, tu solo dime que hago y lo hare, te ayudare.

-Farlan, gracias, pero no dejare plantada a Petra, además Hange se casará con ese idiota y…

-¿Y que si no? -interrumpió a su amigo-. ¿Qué pasara si vuelve a escapar?

-Entonces aparecerá otro, ese es el punto Farlan, para Hange solo existo como amigo.

-Pero me dices que se puso borracha y te dijo que te amaba.

-Como un amigo o hermano, jamás seré algo más para ella.

-Bueno pues entonces como padrino estaré a tu lado, aunque sea una pésima decisión.

-¡Ahí está mi sobrinito! -grito Kenny en cuanto entro a la habitación-. Finalmente te casaras -dijo alegre y dándole unos golpes en la espalda a Levi.

-Kenny, pensé que no vendrías porque estabas ocupado en tu viaje -dijo molesto Levi.

-¿Y perderme la boda de mi pequeñito? Eso nunca. Ahora tengo dos preguntas, la primera es ¿Dónde guardan los padres el vino? Y la segunda ¿Dónde está mi adorada Hange?

-La novia se llama Petra por si no leíste la invitación Kenny -contesto furioso Levi.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido-. ¿Y es sexy? Debe serlo para que la eligieras antes que a Hange.

-No es de tu incumbencia Kenny.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de que me comporte como la figura paterna que nunca fui -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Mira Levi, el matrimonio no es un juego, te lo dice alguien que se ha casado muchas veces y sé que pensaras ¿Qué rayos se sobre el matrimonio si precisamente me he casado infinidad de veces? Pero eso me hace el más indicado para hablarte del tema.

-Kenny basta, no necesito de esta mierda ahora.

-Bien, pero eres más idiota de lo que pensé si continuas con esto cuando está más que claro que no amas a esa chica y recuerda que no solo tú te casas, también lo hace ella, así que si en tu matrimonio eres miserable recuerda que también la estás haciendo miserable a ella. Ahora me retiro, voy a ver a las invitadas -dijo guiñándole el ojo y salió con una gran sonrisa.

-Va en busca de la novia número 12 -dijo Farlan.

-La once -corrigió Levi.

.

Todos se colocaron en sus puestos, Isabelle veía como las amigas de Petra le ayudaban con el velo y luego la música comenzó a sonar.

Las puertas se abrieron y no le quedo más que caminar por el pasillo. Frente al altar estaba Levi, ella se colocó a un lado y Petra hizo su gran entrada mientras caminaba por el pasillo acompañada de su padre y de fondo la marcha nupcial.

* * *

Mientas tanto Hange estaba en el registro civil esperando al Juez para que los casara.

-La boda en Liberio será más grande, imagínate todo decorado de blanco con rosas, mariscos para el banquete y …

-Soy alérgica a los mariscos -dijo Hange, ahora estaba furiosa por darse cuenta de que Zeke ni siquiera sabía a que era alérgica.

* * *

En la boda de Levi…

Él estaba frente al altar con Petra a su lado.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer -decía el padre Nick…

Isabelle intercambiaba miradas con Farlan, ella parecía dispuesta a interrumpir la boda o decir algo cuando preguntaran si alguien se oponía, pero Farlan le lanzaba miradas de advertencia.

-Ahora Petra Ral ¿tomas a Levi Ackerman como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo…

* * *

-Zeke Jaeger y Hange Zoe -llamo una señora y ambos se pararon-. El Juez los espera -informo.

Ellos caminaron hacia donde les indicaron y el juez comenzó a hablar.

-El secreto del matrimonio es el amor, algunos dicen que es un contrato, pero no podía estar más errado… -comenzó a hablar el Juez.

Entonces Hange escucho un sonido, era una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

-Eternal flame… -tarareo Hange.

.

.

Años atrás…

Hange festejaba en un bar, ella había ido con sus dos mejores amigas a festejar que los exámenes llegaban a su fin y había sacado sobresaliente.

-tres tequilas por favor -pidió Hange al barman y este le entrego su pedido al instante y por estar tan distraída ella derramo la bebida ensuciando a la persona que estaba a un lado sentada.

-¡Cuidado torpe cuatro ojos! -se quejó Levi.

Hange anteriormente lo había visto en clases, el joven era callado y reservado, más sin embargo era muy aplicado, a ella le había costado trabajo y horas de estudio desbancarlo del primer puesto en cuanto a calificaciones.

-Tu eres Levi ¿cierto? -pregunto sonriente.

-Ven a bailar -interrumpió Isabelle y abrazo a Levi, fue cuando noto la presencia de Hange-. ¿Quién eres? -dijo en tono celoso y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tranquila, no quería ligar con tu novio ni nada -dijo Hange divertida, ella no podía entender porque las chicas eran celosas de sus novios ¿acaso no confiaban en ellos?

-Levi es como mi hermano -aclaro Isabelle.

-¿Quién rayos eres? -pregunto Levi con cara de pocos amigos. Él no quería estar ahí, pero sus dos amigos lo habían arrastrado a ese lugar.

-¿No lo sabes? Soy la mujer que cambiara tu vida -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Soy Hange Zoe -se presentó y le extendió una de las bebidas a la pelirroja.

-Ella me agrada, nos da bebidas gratis -dijo sonriente Isabelle.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción Eternal Flame.

-Amo esta canción -dijo emocionada Hange y comenzó a cantarla-. Vamos, canta y celebra el final de los exámenes Levi.

-¿Si canto dejaras de fastidiar?

-Lo prometo -contesto Hange y Levi comenzó a cantar a dueto con Hange.

Después de esa canción continuaron cantando otra que al parecer también era la favorita de Hange, Farlan e Isabelle se encariñaron rápidamente con ella y sin darse cuenta había pasado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada en compañía de aquella mujer extraña. A partir de ese momento jamás se libró de ella, Hange estaría a su lado eternamente.

.

.

Tiempo presente…

-Esa música, perdonen, tenemos un salón de fiestas a un lado -aclaro el juez un poco fastidiado por los vecinos escandalosos.

-Hange -llamaba Zeke, al parecer los pensamientos de Hange estaban en otra parte.

-¿Que? -pregunto saliendo de su recuerdo.

-El Juez te está pidiendo la firma -dijo Zeke y Hange vio como el Juez tenía la mano extendida sujetando la pluma a la espera de que ella firmara.

-Claro, lo siento tanto -dijo tomando la pluma y se agacho para firmar. Noto que Zeke ya había firmado y entonces se detuvo antes de comenzar su firma-. Disculpe -dijo dirigiéndose al Juez-. ¿Podría decirme la hora?

-¿He? Pues claro -dijo confundido ante tan extraña petición y miro su reloj-. Son las seis -dijo.

Ella entonces regreso su mirada al papel, para esa hora Levi ya estaba casado con Petra.

Lo que no sabía era que las cosas no habían salido bien del todo…

* * *

El padre Nick aguardaba la respuesta de Petra.

-No puedo -dijo Petra y miro a Levi-. Es que yo ya no estoy segura de sí te amo o no -le confeso.

Los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos y Levi tomo a Petra del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado para poder hablar a solas.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto.

-Pues veras el fin de semana pasado pues yo estaba triste por lo que paso en la mesa y luego Auruo me vio y se quedó hablando conmigo, me hizo sentir mejor y me di cuenta que él siempre ha estado para mí, pude que sea un poco torpe, pero es dulce y tierno a la vez. Levi, lo siento tanto -dijo tratando de no llorar.

-No, no te disculpes, soy feliz si tú eres feliz -dijo recordando las palabras de Hange, pero lo decía en serio, él quería que ella fuera feliz y ahora se daba cuenta de lo torpe que había sido, Kenny tenía razón, si hubiera continuado con la boda no solo él hubiera sido miserable eternamente, también lo hubiera sido ella.

-Yo les diré a los invitados -dijo Petra.

Levi asintió y salió en busca de Farlan.

-Farlan las llaves, es más tu conduces -dijo corriendo hacia la salida.

Sus dos amigos lo siguieron mientras todos veían como el novio salía huyendo.

-Lamento decir que esta boda no se celebrara, hemos decidido no casarnos -anuncio Petra-. Pero tendremos un gran banquete.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunto Farlan mientras conducía lo más rápido que podía.

-Ir al registro civil y robarme a la novia -dijo Levi decidido.

-Si, ¡hurra! -festejo Isabelle.

-Bien, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones, tenemos poco tiempo y no sabemos si ya firmo -aclaro Farlan y se saltó un semáforo.

-Vas a matarnos -se quejó Levi.

-Si bueno, si no llegamos a tiempo es probable que me mates y luego te mates así que no me importa mucho saltarme unos altos, es un riesgo que gustoso voy a correr -dicho esto piso más el acelerador.

.

Al llegar al registro Farlan estaciono el coche con un derrape y los tres bajaron apresurados, no les importo dejar las puertas abiertas y corrieron al interior del edificio.

-Señorita díganos ¿alguien de apellido Jaeger y Zoe que se esté casando en este momento? -pregunto Levi carente de aire a una mujer detrás del escritorio.

La mujer levanto la vista aburrida de su día a día e inspecciono rápidamente a Levi que lucían agitado.

-No sabría decirle -contesto y regreso a la revista de chismes que tenía en las manos.

-¿Ahora a dónde? -pregunto Farlan en cuanto llego al lado de Levi.

Isabelle se había quedado atrás y corría lo más rápido que podía por culpa de los tacones.

-Bueno entonces dígame ¿Dónde casan a las parejas? -pregunto desesperado Levi.

-Bueno usualmente se casan en el área verde, tienen que subir las escaleras, girar a la derecha… -comenzó a dar instrucciones y en cuanto termino ambos amigos salieron corriendo.

-Levi, Farlan, ¡espérenme! -grito Isabelle.

Farlan y Levi corrían por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras y luego se dieron cuenta de que era en el piso inferior y de que la señora les había dado mal las instrucciones.

Cuando Isabelle llego al pie de las escaleras vio que sus amigos bajaban corriendo.

-Es por el otro lado -indico Farlan mientras corría.

-Malditos tacones -se quejó y se quitó los zapatos para correr detrás de sus amigos.

Para cuando llegaron el Juez estaba acomodando los documentos.

-¿La boda de Hange Zoe y Zeke? -pregunto Farlan apresurado.

-Huy ya termino desde hace mucho- Informo el Juez.

Isabelle y Farlan miraron rápidamente a Levi, el lucia petrificado.

-Aniki -dijo triste Isabelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation **

**(cuando nos besamos siento una dulce sensación)**

**Amados lectores mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, en compensación no les hare esperar por la respuesta ¿Hange se casó? Aquí la respuesta:**

Minutos antes…

Zeke salió apresurado del registro. Hange había estado a punto de firmar y luego había dejado la pluma sobre la mesa, ella no se casaría ese día y menos con él.

-Zeke espera -Hange lo persiguió-. Lo siento tanto, pero piensa que esta vez me retire antes de la boda en la iglesia, eso es un avance -Zeke se detuvo y miro a Hange-. Mira sé que encontraras a una mujer que te hará más feliz de lo que yo podría…

-¿Como puedes decir eso?

-Zeke, vamos, lo nuestro no podía ser -dijo más calmada Hange-. Siempre fui segunda prioridad para ti.

-Pero yo te adoraba -dijo bajando la mirada y tomando las manos de Hange.

-Pero yo no quiero un hombre que me adore -Hange retiro sus manos-, yo quiero un hombre que me ame -ella se quitó el anillo de compromiso-. Eres el hombre perfecto, pero no el hombre perfecto para mí, veras yo entregue mi corazón hace varios años.

-¿A Levi?

-Me temo que si -contesto y le entrego el anillo a Zeke.

* * *

Farlan manejo hasta el departamento de Levi y estaciono enfrente.

-Amigo cuanto lo lamento -dijo él mientras Levi bajaba.

-Aniki ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres compañía? -pregunto Isabelle angustiada por su amigo.

-Estaré bien -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y luego entro.

**.**

El portero lo saludo, pero no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, subió al ascensor y luego entro a su departamento, encendió la luz y ahí estaba Hange sentada en el sofá todavía con su vestido de novia.

-Ya no soy la única fugitiva -dijo mostrándole el celular a Levi-. 10 mil visitas en youtube, novio sale corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hange? -pregunto sorprendido Levi.

-Pues que te digo, los hábitos se arraigan -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No te casaste con Zeke?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Levi camino hacia ella.

-Levi, hablemos.

-¿De qué?

-Nuestros sentimientos.

-Preferiría lanzarme por la ventana.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Esto es ridículo, sin mencionar que es infantil -rompió el silencio Hange-. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin decir nada, así que iniciare yo. Mira sé que dije ciertas cosas cuando estaba borracha y cuando decidí no casarme pensé que quizás tú ya estabas casado, luego me enteré de que no fue así y entonces decidí que quería y debía pedirte disculpas.

-¿Una disculpa? Temo que no te estoy entendiendo.

-Si bueno tú me dijiste que he causado muchos daños con todas esas bodas y pensé que te referías a los chicos que deje plantados, pero ya entendí que no te referías a eso, sabes nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de esa forma…

-¿No querías lastimarme? Esa es una novedad -dijo burlonamente interrumpiéndola-. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me has lastimado? Pero sabes no debería juzgarte porque habrá una razón para que seas una asesina emocional.

-No te culpo por odiarme y sé que dices esas cosas porque estas furioso -dijo Hange.

-¿Y acaso no tendría que estarlo? Mi vida era perfecta hasta que apareciste en ella -volvió a interrumpir-. No dudaste en comprometerte con todos esos hombres, luego te emborrachas y me dices que sientes algo por mí, aun así, estabas dispuesta a casarte.

-Noticias de última hora Levi, yo no te obligue a enamorarte de mí y lamento que eso te resultara tan terrible. Pero sabes, jamás te haría daño… al menos no conscientemente -Hange bajo la mirada-. Además, yo no sabía que esto que sentía por ti era… bueno ya sabes… amor.

-¿Sabes lo que siento cada vez que te comprometes? ¿alguna vez sientes algo cuando dejas al novio con su cara de idiota en el altar?

-Por supuesto que sí y también se el dolor que sientes, fue el mismo dolor que sentí cuando me enteré de tu compromiso con Petra, no solo me sentía traicionada en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti, sino que sentí que traicionabas nuestra amistad, jamás me habías dicho que tenías planes de boda o que las cosas con Petra eran tan serias.

-Si sentías algo por mi entonces ¿porque lo hiciste Hange? -la interrumpió-. ¡¿Por qué te comprometiste con ese idiota?! -grito Levi.

Hange guardo unos segundos de silencio y luego miro directamente a los ojos a Levi.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, quizás no estaba tan consciente de mis sentimientos por ti y respecto a la pregunta de porque los dejo en el altar… bueno ya entendí y fue gracias a ti. Veras cuando camino al altar no puedo evitar pensar ¿y que pasa después? Tenías razón cuando me molestabas respecto a que hacia lo que Zeke quería, siempre fue igual con los otros, así que me era más fácil salir corriendo porque de haberme casado sería una mentira y al final no solo yo terminaría siendo miserable, también mi pareja y eso no se me hacía justo. En cambio, a ti siempre te mostré mi verdadero ser, pero aun así me daba miedo, tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperabas, decepcionarte y que perdiera a mi amigo -guardo silencio unos segundos y luego continuo-. Bueno no puedo decir que mi vida era del todo perfecta antes de conocerte, pero no me daba cuenta de lo desdichada que era mientras que ahora por tu culpa he descubierto la realidad, así que muchas gracias.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? -pregunto Levi.

-Bueno yo ya te dije que te amo, pero tú no has dicho nada -dijo y sonrió levemente.

-Tu y yo somos la clase de personas que no dice te amo muy seguido -dijo Levi-. Así que presta mucha atención torpe cuatro ojos porque solo lo diré una vez -Levi se acercó a Hange y la tomo de la mano-. Te amo Hange Zoe.

Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Levi y cuando estaba por besarlo él la detuvo.

-Te das cuenta de que en un futuro querré casarme contigo -dijo Levi y esto dejo sorprendida a Hange-. Si eso pasa quiero que entiendas que estar comprometidos significa algo y no es talvez me case, ya veré como me siento, no sé, no estoy seguro y en definitiva no significa saldré corriendo -Levi miro la reacción de Hange y continuo-. Significa que te has enamorado de alguien con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y con quien quieres casarte.

-Levi ni siquiera somos pareja y ya estás pensando en casarte conmigo -dijo aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Sabes, existe algo que quería decirte. Cuando me pediste opinión sobre los votos yo lo pensé y si tuviera que decir algo seria esto -ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos-. Te garantizo que habrá días difíciles y te garantizo que en algún punto uno o ambos vamos a querer separarnos, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mía lo lamentare por el resto de mi vida, porque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que eres la única para mí.

-Yo sabía que en el fondo eras demasiado cursi -dijo Hange y se inclinó lentamente hacia Levi deteniéndose a centímetros de sus labios, él termino de

acercarse y entonces sus labios se juntaron compartiendo así su primer beso-. Te lo dije -dijo Hange y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Levi sin entender.

-Te dije que sería la mujer que cambiaría tu vida.

.

-¡Ese despreciable! -grito Hange por la mañana.

-Es demasiado temprano como para que empieces con tus gritos -dijo Levi saliendo de la habitación.

Hange estaba en la cocina, al parecer estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Mira! -le dijo enseñándole el periódico casi pegándoselo a la cara.

-Dame eso, no puedo ver nada -dijo arrebatándole el periódico para poder leer-. Novia fugitiva ataca de nuevo -leyó.

-Es un miserable gusano -dijo furiosa.

Levi continúo leyendo el articulo mientras Hange decidía las miles de formas en las que mataría al reportero.

-Bueno, es gracioso -dijo al terminar de leer.

-No es gracioso, es humillante -dijo molesta arrebatándole el periódico y haciéndolo pedazos.

-Oye deberías calmarte -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-Me llamo manipuladora emocional -se quejó.

-¿Quieres que le dé una lección? -pregunto Levi mientras le besaba el hombro.

-No, si fuera así yo misma lo golpearía -dijo más calmada.

-Preparaste el desayuno -dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema, además de que noto el desastre en la cocina.

-Si, prepare hot cakes -dijo contenta-. Y café, bueno para mí, para ti tu té.

-¿Y cómo has podido preparar hot cakes? -pregunto intrigado.

-Bueno ya tenias casi todos los ingredientes y la leche se la he pedido a tu vecina -aclaro-, por cierto, ella se sorprendió de ver a una mujer en tu departamento, pensó que eras gay -dicho esto soltó una risita-. ¿Acaso nunca vio a Petra?

-Ella nunca se quedó a pasar la noche -aclaro incomodo por tocar ese tema con Hange -Veo que también me robaste una camisa -dijo notando el atuendo de Hange.

-También el pantalón es tuyo, mira, me quedan como si fueran pantalón estilo capri.

-Tsk no es mi culpa que seas una maldita jirafona -dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-Pero tu me amas a pesar de ser una jirafona y cuatro ojos -dijo divertida rodeando el cuello de Levi-. Así como yo te amo a pesar de ser un enano maniaco de la limpieza.

-Hablando de limpieza ¿vas a limpiar todo esto cierto? -dijo mirando nuevamente el desastre en la cocina, los cajones estaban a medio cerrar, el sartén sucio sobre la hornilla, harina regada sobre la barra y un montón de objetos fuera de su lugar y sucios.

-Ya que yo prepare el desayuno a ti te toca la limpieza -contesto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellos las estaciones del año, ahora Hange se encontraba en una pastelería admirando adornos.

-¿Qué te parece este? -pregunto le repostera.

-No lo sé -Hange miro las figuritas del novio y la novia-, es que no tiene el mismo tono de color en los ojos, los de Levi son grises -medito mirando el muñeco mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro.

-¿No están muy grandes para jugar a los muñecos? –pregunto Levi harto de los preparativos de la boda.

Hange le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Sabes que, ya sé que es lo que falta -tomo los muñecos y los coloco en el pastel sumergiendo el muñeco de Levi hasta la mitad -perfecto, esta igual de enano que tú.

Nifa y Nanaba comenzaron a reír.

-A decir verdad, así está perfecto -dijo Nifa logrando tranquilizarse por la risa.

A Levi no le hizo mucha gracia.

.

.

Finalmente llego el día de la boda y todos se preguntaban ¿lo hará o no lo hará?

Los invitados llegaban y Hange se alistaba.

-¿Y si se arrepiente? -dijo mordiéndose la uña.

-No lo hará, el día de hoy vi gansos en forma de v -dijo Nanaba.

-¡Tú y tus gansos! -regaño Hange alterada-. Tu siempre ves gansos.

-Pero no 8.

-Y en v -intervino Nifa.

-¿Y eso es mejor? -pregunto Hange ahora más tranquila.

-Claro, v de boda -dijo Nifa.

-¡Esa es con la otra b! -regaño Hange.

-V de victoria -hablo entusiasmada Nanaba- y de viajes, además tienes que calmarte porque si no te calmas no te podremos poner el vestido -regaño Nanaba.

Hange se colocó el velo rápidamente y este le cubrió la cara.

-¡Quítenmelo! -comenzó a manotear- ¡Ayuda!

-Calma, el velo no te está atacando -dijo Nanaba mientras perseguía a su amiga.

-¿Quién invento esta porquería? -Hange logro quitárselo y se tropezó terminando en el suelo.

Nanaba y Nifa estaban ahora más nerviosas, jamás habían visto tan alterada a su amiga antes de una boda.

Hange odiaba usar vestidos, pero ese día quería hacer una excepción, no porque Levi se lo hubiera pedido, de hecho, a él no le importaría si se casaba usando ropa deportiva, ella llevaba puesto ese vestido porque quería lucir linda para la persona que amaba y con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

.

Levi miraba aterrado el gran circo. Miles de reporteros estaban presentes, pues la noticia de la quinta boda de Hange Zoe había recorrido todo el país debido al artículo que habia escrito Beuaure años atrás.

Farlan revoloteaba a su alrededor dándole consejos e Isabelle trataba de arreglarle la corbata.

-Fuera, fuera todos -dijo alterado Levi, luego soltó un suspiro y se preguntaba ¿Como rayos había terminado metido en semejante circo?

-Luces terrible -escucho la voz de Erwin quien estaba detrás de él. No solo estaba Erwin presente, también estaba Moblit y Mike.

-Eres mi amigo y te apoyare -sentencio Erwin-, por otro lado, no me gustaría ser tú, estar parado en el altar y enterarme que no era el indicado es una cosa, pero ser noticia mundial es otra. Supongo que ahora averiguaremos si realmente te ama o no.

-¿Un último consejo? -pregunto serio.

-No pierdas contacto visual, visualiza el objetivo -dijo Erwin.

-Las puertas y ventanas estarán cerradas con llave para que no pueda escapar -dijo Mike.

-Y si llega a hacerlo un auto está esperándote afuera para que puedas perseguirla -dijo Moblit.

Todos se colocaron en sus lugares. Isabelle seguía revoloteando alrededor de Levi para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Isabelle solo ve a tu lugar y diles a las chicas que estamos listos para iniciar la ceremonia -regaño Farlan quien noto que Levi se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Isabelle salió del lugar dejando así a los dos buenos amigos solos.

-Animo amigo -dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Levi-. Le he dicho al padre Nick que la ceremonia sea rápida.

.

La música comenzó a sonar, todos se pusieron de pie. Entre el público estaban la mayoría de los que trabajaban en la empresa, también estaba Petra tomada de la mano de Auruo.

Nanaba entro escoltada de Mike, ella ahora lucia una pancita, en unos meses Hange seria tía. Entro Nifa acompañada de Moblit quienes se habían casado hace poco y luego entro Isabelle junto con Farlan, ella finalmente había logrado su sueño, ser la dama de honor en la boda de Levi y Hange.

Después de ellos la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Hange hizo su gran entrada, recorrió el pasillo mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Levi, aquellos ojos grises que la cautivaban y con los que Levi reflejaba todos sus sentimientos.

Sin darse cuenta llego al altar y entonces el padre Nick comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio…

.

Después de decir acepto y que nadie objetara, la pareja compartió un beso tras el "puede besar a la novia". Todos festejaron, ambos corrieron por el pasillo tomados de la mano mientras les lanzaban arroz y vitoreaban.

-¡Lo hizo! -gritaron Nanaba y Nifa y comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

.

Durante la fiesta Levi y Hange pensaron que podrían relajarse, habían pasado meses sufriendo por los preparativos de la boda y ahora podrían disfrutar de todo su esfuerzo, pero la fiesta también resulto ser todo un reto. A pesar de todo, El festejo no fue tan malo. Cortaron el pastel, tuvieron su sección fotográfica y su primer vals. Hange arrojo el ramo y partieron hacia su luna de miel.

.

**Hola a todos, este fue el gran final, el siguiente capítulo será un extra y el siguiente fan fic en el que trabajare será basado en este dónde narrare todas las dificultades que pasaron nuestra parejita a la hora de planear la boda y durante la boda, quizás una que otra escena graciosa durante la luna de miel.**

**Debo decir que escribir este fan fic me costó mucho porque no era situado en el mundo que conocemos, así que no tenía un punto de referencia y sentía que olvidaba detalles importantes, porque como saben toda buena historia tiene un desarrollo de los personajes a lo largo de la trama y sentía que perdía el hilo, lo mismo con los personajes secundarios, sentía que carecían de personalidad e historia propia, al final decidí seguir el consejo que una vez me dieron de terminar la historia antes de publicarla, siento que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho ya que hice un montón de borradores antes de publicarla, así que dejen sus reviews, eso me ayuda a crecer como autora, se aceptan críticas positivas y negativas. **

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el último capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This time it wasn't just my imagination **

**(Esta vez no fue solo mi imaginación)**

**Hola mis amados lectores, como ya saben existen varias verdades sobre mí y que no pueden faltar en mis historias: **

**1) Cada título de los capítulos tiene que ver con una canción y en este caso la canción que inspiro esta historia fue: Today I met the boy I´m gonna marry de Darlene Love. **

**2) Yo me inspiro en canciones y películas románticas, en este caso la película que inspiro la historia fue novia fugitiva y la boda de mi mejor amigo.**

**3) A veces al terminar una historia pongo un capítulo extra y esta ocasión no es la excepción, así que aquí viene el capítulo extra el cual sería el reportaje de Beaure y sin más por decir espero que les agrade.**

Un amor y una decisión.

Al inicio de esta historia pensaba que no sería más que cualquier noticia que haría reír a las personas "novia fugitiva ataca de nuevo" o quizás "novia fugitiva se casa finalmente" resulto que el final estaba muy lejos cuando salió la publicación de mi reportaje, así que aquí les contare esta historia, no es la típica novela romántica, porque aceptémoslo, ¿quién tiene un amor de novela? Cada amor es diferente y cada uno merece la pena ser contado.

Iniciare preguntándote ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? Si es así, dime ¿Cómo fue que te sentiste?

Resulta que cada persona tiene la definición para la palabra AMOR ¿no me crees? Anda, pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirán cosas muy diferentes, cada individuo piensa que solo existe una forma de amar, el amor es ciego, que el amor es incondicional, no esperar nada a cambio, etc…

Esta historia de amor inicia así…

Muchos conocemos al famoso empresario Levi Ackerman, el hombre conocido por ser implacable en los negocios y para muchos sinónimo de éxito, pero resulta que antes de ser el aclamado hombre que vemos en las portadas de revista, digamos que fue un novato en la universidad y fue cuando conoció la frase mariposas en el estómago, cuando vio por primera vez a Hange Zoe… "No fue su figura, no fue su rostro, fueron esos ojos que iluminaron mi día y el resto de mi vida" nos narra Levi. "Una atracción instantánea que no entiende de razones" dijo Hange al recordar ese día.

¿Y qué sucedió después? Pues nada, ambos se callaron sus sentimientos durante años y ambos salieron con personas diferentes ¿Por qué? Porque el amor entiende de razones que ni la razón entiende, lo sé, es confuso, pero así es el amor, es loco, lleno de miedos y si, confuso, muy pero muy confuso.

¿Alguna vez dejaste ir a la persona que amabas por miedo a confesar tus sentimientos?

Bueno resulta que estas personas que creemos invulnerables y que están por encima de un humano promedio en realidad distan mucho de ello. La realidad es que todos y cada uno de nosotros alguna vez hemos tenido miedo. Así es, por miedo, esta pareja nunca se confesó su amor y fue el miedo que logro que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos. Miedo a perder a esa persona especial.

¿Entonces que paso? Bueno Gracias al anterior articulo sabemos cómo término "novia fugitiva ataca de nuevo" donde narraba la boda no realizada entre Hange Zoe y el famoso Zeke Jaeger, no solo esa boda no se realizó ese día, Levi Ackerman también desistió de los planes que tenia de matrimonio con una chica llamada Petra Ral.

Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Si se amaban porque iban a casarse con ora persona? Bueno creo que ya he dejado en claro que el amor es raro, confuso y da miedo.

¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de su amor? ni ellos mismos lo saben, un día simplemente paso. Una confesión después de dos bodas arruinadas, pero ese no fue el final. La pareja nos dice que tenían mucho que charlar, encontrar su propia definición de amor y que al final llegaron a este resultado: "El amor es una decisión y no un sentimiento" y he aquí su explicación:

Los sentimientos son pasajeros y la típica frase es "ya no siento amor" y es que los sentimientos son cambiantes, las personas no están contentas o tristes todos los días, si el amor fuera un sentimiento entonces sería algo así: hoy te amo mañana no… Es por eso que el amor es una OPCION, decidirse por alguien, comprometerse, esforzarse y cuando uno ama lo hace sabiendo que esa persona no es perfecta, tiene defectos, pero que estas eligiendo sobrellevar esos defectos sin importar cuantas peleas tengan en el proceso, porque esas personas eligieron amarse, una decisión tan importante en la vida como muchas otras, una decisión que no puedes cambiar y de la cual vivirás contento por tomarla o arrepentido. Así que amar es decidirse, elegir y NO un sentimiento, porque lo que cambia simplemente no es amor.

Como dije cada individuo tiene su propia definición de amor y cada una es válida, somos seres distintos que pensamos y sentimos de diferente forma. Yo pienso que solo falta VALOR, el valor para seguir a tu corazón, así que amado lector, si mientras estas leyendo esto el nombre o rostro de una persona te ha llenado los pensamientos entonces ten valor, atrévete a amar y ser amado.

¿Este es el final? Pues no, pero eso ya no nos corresponde, por el momento la pareja se encuentra felizmente casada y planean tomarse muy enserio sus votos, en la salud y enfermedad, en lo próspero y adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe, lo cual podría ser dentro de unos años o mañana, eso escapa de sus manos y se encomiendan al destino "Ya una vez fue benévolo con nosotros" nos dice Hange Zoe "quien diría que encontraría al amor de mi vida en ese bar rodeada por cientos de personas, Levi pudo no haber ido, yo pude ir y no derramar la bebida, pudimos incluso nunca ir a la misma universidad, pero el destino se encargó de ponernos justo donde debíamos estar"

Así que te aconsejo salir al mundo y quien sabe, quizás te encuentres con la persona destinada a amar y que te ame.

.

FIN

.

**Ahora sí, esta historia llego a su fin y espero les gustara, con todo mi amor LoveKP. **


End file.
